Christmas, Chicago Style
by NewYorkNewYorkGirl
Summary: Christmas 2017. Things are merry and bright for Dawson and Casey. For their fifth Christmas as a couple, they are hoping that Santa will deliver their most cherished gift on time.
1. Chapter 1

December 23rd, 2017

Gabby's POV

 _"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree_"

I sit at the kitchen table, listening to Christmas music, filling Christmas themed tins with fresh baked cookies. It's my latest project in an attempt to save myself from climbing the walls.

Four different types of cookies, Cranberry Bliss bars, and a new favorite, Nanaimo Bars, which we'd recently tried on a weekend getaway to Canada. The kitchen is already spotless as I attacked the mess with fervor as I waited for the cookies to cool and the bars to set.

I was somewhat amazed at the fact that my kitchen is as clean as it is. Not only have I been baking all morning, but I've been cooking relentlessly for the past three weeks. I have prepared and frozen so many meals that our large laydown freezer in the basement is full. Lasagna's, Chicken and Beef pot pies, different types of casseroles, my Grandma's Chicken Mac n' Cheese - and I have even frozen meatloaf and mashed potatoes. That's more of an experiment since I haven't done it before, but if Rachel Ray says you can, who am I to disagree?

It isn't just the kitchen that's clean. So is the rest of the house. I have cleaned it from top to bottom at least twice since my maternity leave began on December 1st. As much as I need something to do, even I know cleaning it a third time would be over kill. We only moved in near the end of October so most of the house is still well organized and we haven't had enough time to accumulate random odds and ends that I can throw out with glee. I'm really into purging and organizing right now.

I have also checked and re-checked my lists. We have the necessities the baby will need already taken care of. We have also agreed that most of the other things can be purchased on a need-be basis. But I've gone shopping with some friends in an attempt to pass the time. It's not my fault the things I find are just way too cute to pass up. The baby shower cap was super adorable. I mean, how could I not? Was it a necessity? No. But I could justify it because my baby would love it. And they deserved it.

I shudder to think what I have actually spent on the cute little things that aren't truly needed, though. Thankfully, we aren't struggling financially. As a wedding gift, my parents presented us with a portfolio as they had done for my brother and Laura when they had got married. When we were born, they'd taken a small sum of money and invested it. Over the years, the stocks they'd purchased had done quite well so we put some of the money towards our house. The rest has remained untouched.

The house was an investment in our future and although it ended up costing a little more than we'd figured it would, it was still a bargain. It was a foreclosure. It's large, with more than enough space, in a fantastic area, great school district and near work. The lot size is phenomenal. It's wide and deep, just over an acre and a half. It's also in the same neighborhood as the house from _Home Alone_. We live in suburbia and we love it.

We knew from the beginning that it would be a large undertaking. That's why the house had been owned by the bank for so long with no buyers. So many people either couldn't see its value and what it could be or simply didn't want to take on the work. What surprised us was that developers hadn't snatched it up before we got there. We gave the bank a low-ball offer, a fair amount less than what they'd asked for it since it had been sitting on the foreclosure market for so long with no interest. They responded fairly quickly, accepting our first offer.

The front yard was a decent size, the house set back from the road about 60 or so feet. There is a cute little walk way that leads from the side walk up to the covered front porch. Matt promises that in the spring he will build us a porch swing and a couple of rocking chairs. He doesn't know it yet, but I have an idea for a beautiful gazebo, trellis and arbor in the backyard as well.

We decided when we were remodeling that we needed to make some changes to the yard. We put up a wrought iron fence so that the sides and backyard are enclosed. The fence itself isn't so short that a person can jump over it, but it's not so tall that it looks out of place, either. We just wanted to have peace of mind that our children can play outside and that the garage (with side entry) and the large shop in the backyard would be secure. Matt keeps all his tools for his construction jobs in there. In an attempt to keep our costs as low as possible, he had done as much if the work as he could, including building custom cabinets and built-in's for the house, which later led to custom furniture pieces. He had really enjoyed doing that and everyone has loved his work, so he's talking about maybe scaling back on the construction jobs and possibly focusing on custom pieces. That way he can work from home, in his shop, rather than having to go to a construction site, and be here with the baby and I.

I haven't just been buying for the baby. Christmas has always been my favorite holiday. Ever since I was kid, I've felt like there was magic in the air and this year feels extra special. We are finally in our new house, our baby was due on December 20th - I'm now three days overdue - it has to be perfect. We only get one first Christmas in this house. So I pulled out all the stops and the house is fully decorated, inside and out. Nearly every room had a touch of the holiday spirit. Matt had enlisted Kelly, Otis and Herrmann to help string the lights around the porch, doors and windows on the first and second floors. There are lights in the trees and shrubs. We also found a life size and realistic looking sleigh and three reindeer for on the front lawn. The Santa that came with the display, however, left something to be desired. So for the time being, we have a projection screen in the window above the foyer that makes it look like Santa is delivering gifts. Maybe in the next year or two we'll add a blow up snowman or something. Add a little bit of whimsical to the display for our kids' enjoyment.

Once all the decorating had been done, I had looked around in awe. I may be biased, but it is absolutely the most beautifully decorated and festive house on the street, possibly even one of the nicest in the greater Chicago area. And I was giddy with excitement when I realized that our display makes my cousin's magazine perfect show-home look like a carnival side-show. I love my cousin, but she makes everything into a contest even when no one else wants to compete. So the fact that I hadn't set out to upstage her, but did, makes me happy as hell. I'm thrilled. Matt said it's endearing and cute, but I can tell he had thinks that I'm crazy to be this excited. He most likely blames the pregnancy hormones.

A couple of days after the house had been completely decked out, he came home from shift ready for a morning filled with sleep. Instead, he'd found a note saying I had run to the grocery store to grab some appetizers and other food for our Christmas/housewarming party. That had been a surprise. We had agreed that hosting a party so close to my due date could be overwhelming. We'd also agreed that the spring seemed like a good time to have the party. It would give us some time to settle into being new parents and allow us to find a routine with the baby. Spring would also be a good time because of the nicer weather. The kids who came to the party could run around outside and we'd have a barbecue...

So when I arrived home with our new SUV loaded with groceries, he asked me as carefully as he could what the sudden rush was. I actually had to admit to him that I just woke up with the idea and sent out a mass email to our friends and family that the party was in two days. When he told me that I was taking on too much, I had turned into a puddle of tears. In my emotional state, I had accused him of treating me like a fragile piece of glass. I told him that just because I was pregnant didn't mean I couldn't take care of things. I willed away the tears and then ranted for a few minutes as I unpacked grocery bags angrily and he had just stood there and listened, not once interrupting me. He'd learned the hard way, when I was about five months in, that interrupting a ranting and pregnant me was a very dangerous thing to do.

Eventually, I stopped to take a breath and had sat down because I was suddenly exhausted. Then a fresh batch of tears started to fall from my eyes. Matt had cautiously started to rub my back. I did a complete 180, admitting my hormones were at fault for the snap decision to have a party, that I wasn't really angry at him and that he was being so wonderful and didn't deserve to have me snapping at him. Of course he'd said all the right things again - that he understood and my hormones were in overdrive. He told me I had the hardest job of all - I was nurturing our child and preparing to bring him or her into this world. If all he had to do was bring me ice cream and pickles, and every now and again have me blow off some steam in his direction, he was getting off easy. Then a third batch of tears had been produced as I realized what I had done. The mass email. Now we were obligated to have the party, right? He helped me off the chair at the breakfast bar and walked me towards the stair case. He had sent me on my way, telling me to crawl into bed and get some rest. He would send out a second email right away, telling everyone that we weren't cancelling - just simply postponing.

He had crawled into bed a few minutes after I had, and once again, my hormones had changed my mood. I was smiling and laughing. Even I knew just how out of my mind I had been to have thought a party on such short notice was a good idea. He laughed so hard he had tears shining in his eyes. He told me that we would put in an appearance at my cousins party that weekend, staying for as long or as little as I was feeling up to and that for however long we were there, we'd scope out the competition. Next year, we will be throwing the family holiday party. And it will be epic. It will kick her party's ass. I am so in love with him that I had to spend the next twenty minutes showing him just how much. We'd slept more than the morning away after that.

I secure the lid of the last Christmas theme tin and then put them in boxes. One box had the tins for our families. Another box had the tins for our neighbors. Another was for the firehouse.

I rub my belly after feeling a powerful kick. I'm quite surprised at how active our baby still is considering the cramped quarters he or she are living in. From reading the books and talking to other women, I always assumed that the baby would a lot less active at this stage. Especially since I'm overdue.

I stand up from the stair and arch my back as much as I can, attempting to stretch out the kinks. I can't really remember the last time I felt comfortable. I'm not even sure if I remember what comfortable feels like. Now it's about finding the least uncomfortable position. Usually I'm readjusting every few minutes - and that's if I'm lucky.

I walk from the kitchen eating area into the formal living room. Looking around, I can't help but smile. Although our home has formal spaces, they are all comfortable and livable. Nothing stuffy. The only room we kept even somewhat formal is the large dining area and that's primarily to host large family gatherings. Matt and I have been ending each night that he isn't on shift sitting on this couch, just starting at the decorated tree.

"I wonder what Daddy is up to," I say quietly to the baby, rubbing my belly again. The weather has me a little on edge. The weather people have been saying that mid morning, a few hours after shift ends, a snow storm is going to roll in. I pick up the phone and hit speed dial number one. It only rings a couple of times before I hear his voice on the other end.

"Gabby?" I can tell he's jumpy. "Are you OK?" He's just as anxious as I am for the baby to arrive. The plan is that once the baby decides to make their appearance he'll take a month long furlough and Herrmann will step into the role of Lieutenant.

"We're fine," I assure him. "Nothing yet."

I can hear him exhale. I can't tell if he's relieved or disappointed. "I just wanted to call and say hi."

"Hi," I can hear him smiling. "What have you been up to today?"

"Oh, you know," I hedge. "Not much."

"Mmmhmm," I can tell he doesn't believe me, but he's amused anyway. "What are you going to do this afternoon?"

I peak out the window and I notice the wind is starting to blow a little harder than I like.

"Gabby?" he says, trying to get my attention.

"I've got a load of towels that I need to wash. And the baby wants Chinese food so we're going to order in. Maybe watch some sappy Christmas movies."

"Sounds like heaven. I wish I could enjoy that with you."

"Think you can get out of work?" I ask, teasing him.

He laughed. "I wish. Chief wants all hands on deck tonight. Just in case that storm rolls in early."

I miss that. The nights where we're all working together, side by side. Usually those nights are full of excitement. Suddenly I hear "Hey Gabby!" being shouted over, what I assume is, Matt's shoulder and into his phone.

"Hi guys," I say back. It's then that I hear the automated female voice, alerting Firehouse 51 that all of them are needed at the site of a car accident. "Be careful," I tell him. "We love you."

"I love you both too," he tells me before quickly saying goodbye.

I know that after the busy morning of baking that I've had, I should probably take this time to slow down. Throw the towels in the washer and then relax. Maybe lie down on the couch and have a nap... I've been taking that advice as much as I can. To sleep as much as possible before the baby comes. Some days are easier than others though...

* * *

About two hours later, I put my SUV in park outside of the firehouse. I tried to nap. I really did. But I just couldn't get comfortable. And after twenty minutes of trying, I gave up. I looked out the window and saw the wind was getting stronger and I just felt uneasy. Maybe I'm paranoid. Maybe it's intuition. I don't know. What I do know is that I feel calmer being at the station.

I glance at my rear view mirror and notice the temperature gauge is telling me that it's about 25 degrees outside. The snow is blowing in the streets, the visibility is becoming less and less. I can't really tell if the snow that's blowing is new snow that is falling or if it's snow from the ground being kicked up by the wind. Maybe it's a combination of both.

I grab my purse from the passenger seat and open my door, bracing myself to step into the elements. Sure enough, it feels colder than 25 degrees. I hadn't realized just how cold it would feel in the wind.

I look at the ground cautiously even though it's been salted as I make my way to the door. I'm so focused on spotting any slipping hazards that I didn't notice Kelly, Capp and Joe had spotted me from the Squad table. The three men had jumped up, rushing to door to hold it open for me and usher me inside, wanting me out of the cold.

"Hey, Gabs," Kelly kisses me on the cheek. He then turned his attention to my belly, putting his hand on my bump. "Hey munchkin," his eyes sparkle when he feels the baby move. "Quite the kicker you got there," he tells me.

I grimace. "Yeah."

"You OK?" Joe asks, leaning down and giving me a hug hello.

"My back is angry," I t them. "Very angry."

"Come on," Capp says, attempting to lead me over to the Squad table. I always thought the fact that Squad 3 had their own table, when Truck 81 and Ambo 61 didn't have anything to claim as their own, was elitist. But it was still nice to know they were concerned enough to invite me into their domain - even if it was just a table.

"I think I just need to move around," I tell them. "Moving around seems to help."

"Hey!" I turn around at the familiar voice.

"Hey Herrmann," I smile brightly. He pulls me into a quick hug.

"This is a sweet surprise." He lets me go and steps out of the way so Otis can greet me as well.

"Even sweeter if you guys want to unload that beast out there," I nod my head towards my SUV, pressing the keys into Otis' hand as he leans down and kisses my cheek.

"You brought us treats?"

"I brought a lot more than that. Unload it all?" I question with a smile that tells them I know it's a lot to ask, especially in the cold blowing wind.

"You got it, Gabby," Herrmann smiles.

"Do you guys know where Matt is?" I ask.

"Kitchen," Kelly calls out to me from over his shoulder as the door closes behind him.

"Thanks," I call out softly but they don't hear me. I rub my back as I leave the apparatus floor, headed towards the kitchen. I don't think I've ever been this uncomfortable. I make my way into the common room and see Matt at the sink, his back to me. Mouch is in his usual spot. I put my fingers to my lips and motion for him to be quiet so I can sneak up behind my husband.

He's waiting patiently for the coffee to finish brewing. I admire the way the long sleeve grey CFD shirt fits him. I can see how muscular his arms are...even his back has some nice definition. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the naughty thoughts. The hormones coursing through my body are a blessing and a curse. Unfortunately I can't scratch that particular itch right now though. I reach out and pinch his ass, thoroughly amused when he nearly jumps out of his skin. He whirls around and see's that I'm the offender.

"I should punish you for that," he growls playfully, sweeping me up into his arms and kissing me.

"I wouldn't object," I whisper when he pulls away from lips.

"You know I do have a private room," he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Something tells me that bed would too small for the both of us right now," I laugh, but it's the truth.

"We could give the shower another go," he kisses my neck, reminding me of our first on-duty encounter.

I giggle and blush. "We were so lucky we never got caught."

"And if we keep playing our cards right, we never will be," he kissed me again. He cups my face as he pulls away, gazing into my eyes. "This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," I tell him. Truthfully, I didn't want to be alone either. I inhaled sharply, my hand going to my back. I shifted on my feet.

"You OK?" he was serious now.

I nodded through somewhat tight lips. "Yeah, my back is just really sore."

He nods sympathetically. My biggest complaint in the last couple of weeks was definitely how sore my back has been. He motioned for me to turn around with playful wink.

I smiled gratefully as I turned around. I stand about a foot away from the counter and then lean forward and bracing myself on the edge. That alone takes immense pressure off my lower back. It's a relief that I know won't last long. His hands start to gently kneed my aching muscles, slowly increasing the pressure to the desired level. He has learned quickly that the amount of pressure at any given time could be different from the time before so he had become rather skilled at reading my body language.

"Where do I sign up for that treatment?" Sylvie joked as she walked into the room.

I looked up and nodded in greeting. "You just gotta get yourself knocked up," I smirked.

She chuckled. "I'm good, thanks. Happy to hire a masseuse."

I'm surprised to see McAuley enter the room. I looked at Sylvie who was now standing beside me and harshly whispered, "what's he doing here?!"

Even though she's normally a welcoming person, she shakes her head and her eyes roll back. "He's filling in for Chili. She was on the short list for Christmas vacation. Another paramedics plans fell through and they decided to stay in Chicago and work. Let someone else have a Merry Christmas."

"That was nice of them," I cringe. Yes, it was nice that someone decided to give up their vacation and let another go, but now McAuley was at the station. I'm not entirely sure my mood swings won't be directed at him at some point while I'm here. That man tends to suck the life out of the room. Matt's hands move up my back and he's now working on my shoulder blades, slowly heading towards my shoulders and neck. I'm feeling a little better but I'm not quite ready for him to stop. "So what's Chili doing?"

"Apparently her best friend from high school called to invite her to spend Christmas with her and her family at their ski house in Colorado."

"Nice," I sigh. It both a comment directed at Chili's plans and Matt's ministrations. "Thanks," I smile over my shoulder. He smiles at me as I stand upright.

"These are delicious," Otis declares as he walks into the common room, his mouth full of some of the treats I had baked, the box of tins in his arms. "These are for us, right?"

I laugh. "Yes There's a tin in there for everyone," I motion to the box.

"How much food did you bring with you?" Mouch questions as Joe, Kelly and Capp bring in armloads full of grocery bags.

"Enough to make you all dinner," I smile. I can feel Matt's gaze burning me. I turn to him.

"You do realize that you don't need an excuse to come here, right?"

"I know," I answer. "I really was just going to watch movies and order Chinese food, but I just don't want to be alone tonight... So I figured if I wanted to come see you, then I may as well do something useful since I can't sit still."

He seems to be considering his words carefully. Over the past few weeks, he's wanted me to slow down. In my defense though, I have. The only reason why I've kept doing as much as I have is because I've been bored out of my mind. Having no work to go to, I've house bound most of the time. I tackle a project, and then nap. Get up and tackle another. It's only been this last week that I've had a burst of energy, which suits me just fine. Sitting still is not in my blood. I like being busy. I know once the baby finally comes, my life will be drastically different. I'm excited and ready for that. But until then, I need to keep myself occupied...

"Just don't over-do it, alright?" He motions towards our friends who are all digging into their Christmas treats. "If you need help, tell us."

I lean in as close as I can, which isn't easy anymore with my giant belly between us. I give him a quick, loving kiss. "I will. Don't worry."

* * *

I'm sitting at the table, sipping on some hot tea. Pouch hasn't left my side since the moment he spotted me.

"So how are you doing?" Sylvie asks me as she breaks off a piece of a cookie that I had baked.

"Good," I nod, but I can see she doesn't believe me. "I want my body back," I admit. I've loved being pregnant, but it's certainly had its challenges. "I'm tired of not being able to see my feet." I cringe a little as a pain in my back occurs. "My back is constantly aching. When I want to roll over, it's not so simple anymore." Sylvie chuckled. "I had no idea it was even possible to be this uncomfortable." I feel tears stinging my eyes. "I've never been a crier and this entire pregnancy I've been thinking that I wish I held stock in kleenex." She's laughing now. "I'm crazy and I know it."

"Hormones."

"I feel bad for Matt. He's been so great. If I need or want anything, he takes care of it. And he never knows what mood I'm going to be in from one second to the next." I wipe at the tear rolling down my cheek. "I guess you're sorry you asked that one simple question, aren't you?"

She smiles and reaches out to touch my arm. "I think what you're feeling is perfectly normal. Especially considering you're over-due." I take as deep a breath as I can, trying to calm down. "Speaking of being over-due...what did the doctor say at your last appointment?"

"She told us it could happen at any time."

"I sense a 'but' coming..."

I nod my head. She knows me well. "She said the baby has only dropped down slighty. So it could happen quickly, or maybe not at all. She wants to induce me on the 30th if nothing has happened."

"Are you OK with that?"

I shake my head no. "The baby will come when they're ready. We have our birth plan and I really don't want to deviate from that. Everything that I've read has said that one medical intervention is likely to lead to another and another... "

"What does Matt think?"

"He wants us to what's best for the baby. He said he trusts me to make the right decision, though. That I know my body. That if my instincts say no medical intervention, then there won't be any unless it's necessary."

"I sense another 'but'..."

"He's hasn't said it to me, but I know he's ready for this to be over. If I said let's induce, he'd be thrilled. He's pretty much been living on high alert since the Braxton Hicks incident."

I had researched false labor and everything had indicated that it wasn't usually painful _. Usually_. What I felt _was_ painful. Matt had kept track of the duration and length of contractions. It didn't make sense - there was no rhyme or reason to when they occurred or how long they were...so we did a quick search online and found that to stop Braxton Hicks, doctors recommend that the woman put her feet up and drink a large glass of water, so I did that. After two hours of these painful and unpredictable contractions, we both pretty much convinced that it was time. But we were wrong. It had been Braxton Hicks contractions after all. The reason why they were painful was most likely because my ligaments were still stretching.

I had felt ridiculous for not being able to tell the difference...I had assumed that with my training as a paramedic, I'd be able to tell. But the doctor that night who had examined me at the hospital assured me that we had done the right thing. Better safe than sorry. She had also pointed out that while my body knew what to do, I was still experiencing everything for the first time, so it was natural if I thought one thing was happening and it was something else entirely. I had nodded and said that I'd know better for next time, and she had patted my leg kindly and told me not to put so much pressure on myself as each experience can be different from woman to woman and even pregnancy to pregnancy.

"So, regardless of how it happens, are you ready for it? Labor, I mean," she clarifies.

I can feel tears stinging my eyes again. "I didn't think I would be this freaked out. When I start thinking about it, I have to focus on something else. It's just so overwhelming." I rub my back where I have a twinge. "I don't know how many times I delivered babies when I was still working on Ambo. I know how it all works. On one hand it's normal and natural... but on the other hand," I search to find the right words, but I can't.

"It's OK, Dawson," she tries to soothe me.

I shake my head and then look around to see who else in within earshot. "What if I can't do this?" I whisper.

She leans over and hugs me, tears now in her eyes. "You are one of the strongest women I know. There is nothing you can't do."

"I don't mean just the labor," I admit. "What if I can't do this? Like any of it?" This is a fear I haven't admitted to anyone, not even Matt. "What if I screw this kid up so badly that they end up in intense therapy before they graduate high school?"

She ignores what I said about therapy. "You know, I believe that baby's pick their parents," she says. I never expected that to be her response. She was either ignoring the confused look that crossed my face or didn't see it. "I think this baby hand-picked you and Matt because he or she knows that the two of you will be the most amazing mommy and daddy. I've seen you both with kids and I gotta tell you, if I were a baby-to-be, looking for the perfect parents, I'd choose you two as well." She started to look through the tin, selecting the next confection to eat. "Honestly though, if you weren't worried about that, I'd probably think something was wrong with you. Don't most first time parents have the same worries?"

Maybe's she's right. "Yeah, I guess."

She makes her cookie decision and breaks it in half. "These really are delicious." She handed me the other half. "Besides, whatever you screw up and do wrong with the first kid, you won't repeat with the second." I could see the smile tugging at her lips. I start to laugh and then she joins in.

* * *

"Good timing," I smile as the guys file into the common room, just getting back from a call. "I just finished dinner."

"It's not some weird pregnancy concoction, is it?" Mouch questions eyeing the food from afar. "It's not like...I don't know...spaghetti and chocolate syrup instead of tomato sauce?"

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, Mouch," Matt says with a straight face.

"Seriously?" Mouch is surprised.

Matt smirks and I laugh.

Herrmann rolls his eyes and taps Mouch's head on his way past. "Smells delicious, Gabby."

I smile at him as I set down the last pot on the table.

Matt came up behind me, his chin resting on my shoulder, his large hands spread across my belly. "Hi babe. Dinner looks great." He places a kiss on my temple. "It's been a long time since this table has been set like a dining room table," he teases. The fact was this table had never been set for dinner except for holiday meals. If the cook wasn't behind the counter serving whatever they'd made into everyone's plate, it was a buffet line.

I laughed. "It was set the table or scrub the showers."

"Thank you for setting the table," he laughed. "Although I'm sure you would've had those showers sparkling."

"Yes, I would have," she nodded. I look around . "Where's Sylvie and McAuley?"

"They took a victim to the hospital," Matt answers, but doesn't go further into detail. He seems somewhat distracted, then he takes a deep breath and seems to refocus. "They should be back within the hour, though."

I nod. "OK." I look at the guys. Everyone seems a little on edge. I consider asking what had happened, but I decide that if they want to say something, they will. Or I'll overhear bits and pieces of a conversation. And if nothing else, I'll talk to Matt in the morning. "Well, don't let it get cold. Dig in!"

* * *

So this is it. The first part. I'm thinking it'll be about three parts in length. I have the second part done and I'm working on what I hope will be the third and final installment of this story.

I had assumed that I would have this completed in time to post on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, but I just couldn't quite make it happen as hard as I tried. So even though it's past Christmas Day, I hope you will still enjoy the story just as much since I'm still managing to post within the Holiday Season.

I hope you've all had a happy and joyous season and that you have a safe and fun filled New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

First, I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! I hope 2016 treats everyone well.

Second, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first installment. As all writers know, hearing feedback from those who have read the material you've put time into can be hugely rewarding and even give you inspiration.

* * *

Matt's POV

I've been sitting at my desk since 10pm, trying to complete my paperwork. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes for a thorough report, but it's been an hour and I'm not even half way through it. I throw my pen on the desk in frustration and lean back in the chair, rubbing a hand over my tired face. The clattering of the blinds that hang on the window of my door refocus my attention.

"Hey," her voice is soft. Almost angel like. I can instantly feel the tension in my body start to lessen.

I push my chair away from the desk and reach out for her. When she places her hand in mine, I gently pull her towards me even though she's protesting.

"I'm too heavy," she tells me.

"Never," I insist, guiding her to sit on my lap. I just want to hold her and never let go. My arm is around her back, supporting her and my other splays out across her bump. Her hands are on my chest and slowly move to my shoulders and then behind my neck. She leans down and rests her forehead against mine. "This - you - are exactly what I need right now."

"Want to talk about it?" she quietly asks me. I'm not surprised that she knows something happened during our last call. Even if she wasn't intuitive, none of us were in a particularly jovial mood since we'd come back to the station. A freak accident on the Interstate had seriously injured a young family. including an infant.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "Later," I tell her. And I mean it. I will tell her later. Just not tonight. Or tomorrow. Maybe not for a little while. can't put this on her. Not now. It wouldn't be fair. "What's going on out there?"

"Not much," she sighs. "Everyone's getting ready to crawl into bed."

"Who's on night watch?" I ask.

"Kelly." She giggles. "Apparently it's his Christmas gift to everyone." I chuckle.

"McAuley made some crack about him being too cheap to even buy chocolates."

"He's going to get his ass kicked before Chili comes back, isn't he?" I joke.

"Oh yeah," she shifts on my lap and I know she needs to stand up so I help her as best I can.

"Do you need another back rub?" I ask, noticing that she's holding her lower back with both hands and now she's pacing the small room.

She shakes her head no. "I just need to stretch and I should be OK."

"You sure?" She nods. "What about some hot pads or something?"

"Actually, that might be good. I think there are a couple of hot water bottles in the supply closet."

"I'll grab some extra pillows, too."

She yawned, her eye lids growing heavy. "Thanks, hon."

I was grateful when Gabby had arrived at the station this afternoon. I was nervous as hell about the weather forecast and her being home by herself. I had called Antonio and he promised that he would stop by the house when his shift was over. Since his shift wasn't over until late, I had knocked on the neighbors door and asked that they pop over and ask Gabby to borrow a cup of sugar, or something, just to make sure she was OK. When she had shown up at the station, I sent out a couple of texts, cancelling the Gabby-checkups since I knew she was alright.

I was extra grateful to know that Gabby was tucked safely inside the station by the time we arrive back from our last call, just in time to eat the dinner she'd made us. The storm had definitely rolled in earlier than expected. The visibility out there was low but we were able to see a little better thanks to the lights on our rigs. We'd been commenting that to be a driver of a car or truck in this weather would be dangerous at best. The road conditions were made worse by the fact that the city hadn't been able to get all the streets salted before the storm arrived. Main roadways were in pretty good shape thanks to the salter trucks and snow plows working in tandem, but residential and areas with less traffic, like the firehouse, were of lower priority.

When I returned to my office a few minutes later, I had a filled hot water bottle wrapped in a towel in one arm and am balancing a stack of pillows in the other. "What would you like first?"

"Pillows, I think," she answers, but she doesn't sound sure.

I set the bottle down on the desk and then I place the stack of pillows on my chair before picking up the top one and handing it to her. I knew she was uncomfortable all the time and I felt bad about that. But she was so damn beautiful. She always has been, but now, knowing what she was putting her body through to have our baby...I'm a lucky man.

She sits down on the bed and I immediately bend down beside her helping her lift her feet. She quietly thanks me and flinches as she tries to find a comfortable position. Even on our bed at home she struggles to get comfortable so I know it's going to be ten times worse on my small single bed and without her pregnancy pillow. She lies still for a moment, trying to decide if it's a good position and then moves around some more. Her right arm is propped up on the bed, her hand flat on the thin mattress while her left hand reaches across and under her belly as if she's trying to hold her stomach out of the way as she rolls a little more to right towards me.

"Better?" I ask.

She nods and reaches out to take one of the pillows from me. She places it length wise between her legs, propping up her knees. "I think I might need one more there," she tells me quietly.

I understand that she's asking for help. She tried putting a second pillow between her legs one night at home and every time she attempted to place the second pillow, the first one moved out of place. Being as stubborn as she is, she insisted she could do it on her own. Eventually she became frustrated and then the frustration turned to tears.

"Thank you," she smiles at me as I gently set her leg down on the pillow after adding the second between her knees.

"Better?" She nods. I pick up a third pillow. "Another?" She nods again and slightly rolls back. I don't need her to tell me where this pillow needs to be. I set it on the mattress and slightly wedge it under her swollen belly. "Good?"

She rolls back over and takes a minute to decide. "Good."

I turn around and pick up the towel wrapped item from my desk. "Hot water bottle?"

She playfully bats her eyes at me. "Center it on my back?"

"Got it," I said reaching behind her. I lift up the bottom of the CFD sweatshirt she's wearing and then I lift up the tank top she's wearing under it. Thankfully there's just enough room to nestle the bottle between her skin and the tank top. It stays there easily and then I readjusted the back of the sweatshirt so that it's laying properly before covering her up with the blankets that are folded at the foot of the bed.

She reaches for my hand and threads her fingers through mine. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything," she tells me. "I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with, especially lately. You've taken really good care of me. Of us."

I smile, kneeling down beside her. I bring her hand to my lips and place a kiss on her soft skin. "You don't have to thank me, Gabby," I tell her. "We're in this together. You, unfortunately, have to do all the heavy lifting - that came out wrong," I immediately say, but her soft laugh stops me.

"I know what you mean," she tells me. "You're not in trouble. Not this time."

I chuckle. "You have done everything to keep yourself and our baby healthy since the moment we found out we were pregnant. But all I've been able to do so far is give you back rubs and get ice cream at three am. And I've been happy to do it. I just wish I could do more."

She smiles sweetly, her hand slipping out of mine and grabbing the material of my shirt, pulling me towards her. She presses her lips to mine.

We stay like this for a minute. My finger tips caress her cheeks and I pull her lower lip between my teeth gently as I pull away. That move always makes her weak in the knees.

"Tease," she lowers her head to the pillow. Her eyes are heavy but she's smiling.

"Get some sleep," I wink. Her eyes drift shut and I watch her for a moment before standing up. I turn on the small lamp on my desk and then shut off the overhead lighting in my office. The room is lit with a dim glow and I sit back down at my desk, attempting to get back to the paperwork that I need to finish. I scribble down a few things on the report. Behind me, I can hear Gabby's breathing even out and I know she's asleep. I push the chair away from the desk slowly, and turn around so I can turn to look at her.

As excited as I am to finally meet the baby, I'm going to miss moments like this. At the beginning of the pregnancy, Gabby was in awe of her ever changing physical form. She would look at her reflection in the full length mirror and stare. And I would do the same. Rather openly. It was amazing. She was, and still is, gorgeous. Then once she entered the final trimester, things began to change. She didn't look at her body with awe anymore. It's more like disdain. She has taken great care of herself, staying with in the recommended weight gain. If you saw her from behind, you wouldn't even know she was pregnant. But she was convinced that she looked awful. She notices things that I honestly think are all in her head.

She says her ass is huge, I think it's perfect. She thinks her arms have a little extra jiggle, I think she's crazy. So, in her hormonal state, if she see's me staring, she is immediately convinced that it's because I'm wondering where the hell the old Gabby has gone... That couldn't be farther from the truth. It's the opposite. No matter how many times I tell her, she doesn't think she's beautiful. So I started to watch her while she sleeps.

The first time I saw the baby move inside her belly was while she was sleeping. I couldn't believe that she didn't wake up. It looked like it was painful. I didn't know if it was a hand or a foot, an elbow or a knee...but it was amazing. Feeling the baby move for the first time had been one of the greatest moments of my life and I had shared that moment with Gabby. She, of course, had felt the baby moving before I did...she had known that I was disappointed when I couldn't feel it yet but she kept telling me I soon would.

Then a few weeks later, she knew the movements were stronger and had come running towards me and without a word, grabbed my hand and placed it on her, then, small bump. My heart could've burst with joy when I realized that the movement beneath my hand was a little life that I had created with the woman who was standing in front of me. I wouldn't change that moment for anything. But the first time I saw our baby moving was a special moment between our baby and I.

She hadn't been in a great mood the day that I had first saw the baby moving within her. It was early autumn and the weather was still quite hot. She was tired and uncomfortable. People at the grocery store had invited themselves to feel her belly, without even so much as asking. She had come home grumbling about feeling like she was an attraction at a petting zoo. Kelly had laughed but then wisely bit his lip and left the room when she glared at him.

That night we went to bed with the A/C cranked up high. Kelly and I had both been rather cool but Gabby had insisted that it was still too hot in the apartment so the two of us just dressed in layers. She had fallen asleep on top of the blankets facing me. Her tank top had ridden up and was resting on the top of her bump, just below her chest. I laid facing her, but I couldn't stop staring at her swollen belly. Her skin was stretched tight, the faintest of lines starting to appear on the underside of her belly up to her belly button. That's when it happened. I hadn't expected it...truth be told, I hadn't realized that I would be able to see the baby moving inside of her. I was shocked and awestruck. I looked up and found that Gabby was still sound asleep. I looked back down and there was more movement. I had reached out and tentatively touched her belly where the baby was showing themselves to me. They continued to move underneath my hand as if saying "hi." It was definitely one of the most incredible moments of my life.

Then as the weeks went by, the movements became more pronounced. Of course I had started to push on Gabby's belly - while she was awake - in an attempt at interacting with the baby. If I pushed, the baby reacted and showed itself, sometimes wildly moving around. She had gotten somewhat used to my manipulations and had actually started to ignore me when I did it. One night, a few weeks before we officially moved out of the apartment, Kelly walked into the room and caught us. Well, he caught me. Gabby had her laptop propped up on her legs, sending an email to her parents. He had simply laughed and told me he understood. A wistful look crossed his face when he mentioned how he used to do that with Renee...when she had told him that he was the father of her baby. Then he threw an impish smile at Gabby and started prodding at the opposite side of her belly. She'd stopped typing and she pretended to be irritated, but we both knew she'd been amused.

I watch as she gently rubs her belly in her sleep. She's going to be an incredible mom.

* * *

"Hey man," Kelly greets when he see's me enter the common room.

"Want a coffee?" Herrmann asks from the kitchen, near the coffee pot.

"Please," I nod.

"You two sure you want coffee?" Kelly asks. "Don't either of you plan on getting some sleep?"

Herrmann chuckles. "I can drink coffee non-stop from the minute I wake up until the minute I go to bed."

"I don't think it'll be a problem for me," I answer, taking a seat on the far side of the couch beside Kelly.

"Not sleeping?" Herrmann asks as he sets my coffee mug down on the table in front of me.

I shake my head. "Not really."

He takes a sip of his coffee before he sets it down on the table beside mine. "On high-alert, huh?" He shakes his head not waiting for me to answer. "I remember that feeling. Like if you let your guard down for one second to relax, all hell is going to break loose."

I chuckle. "Pretty much."

"How are you really doing, Dad?"

I look over at Kelly and see the amusement in his eyes. "Fine." Both guys chuckle. "What?" Kelly shakes his head. I look between my two friends and see the look they share. "What?" I ask again.

"You're about to be a father, man," Kelly answers. "That's scary as hell."

Herrmann nods in agreement. "That's an understatement."

I take a deep breath, not sure if I want to admit this out loud. If I even know how to explain it

"C'mon. Out with it," Herrmann says as he takes a sip of his hot coffee.

I take a deep breath and dive in. "What if I let them down?" There's no taking it back now. Kelly and Herrmann look stunned.

"Not a chance," Kelly finally answers. He sounds so sure of that.

"What the hell do I know about being a father?" I look between my two friends. "Seriously. What do I know about it? After my parents split up, my Dad wasn't around much. When he was, he was usually angry about something. He and my mom would take turns trying to poison us against the other...we pretty much had to raise ourselves."

Kelly looked me straight in the eyes. "You know a lot about being a parent, Matt."

"I'm clueless, Kelly."

"No, no," Herrmann shook his head. "Kelly's right. You know a lot. More than I did. Heather Darden entrusted her children to you when she was sent to prison."

"Lack of options," I tell them. "There were no family members locally who could take care of those two for as long as she was going away for."

"It was more than that," Kelly informs me. "She and Andy trusted you. You don't just ask someone to take care of your kids because of proximity and physical ability to run after and keep up with them. She knew that they would feel safe with you. "

Herrmann nodded his head. "They lost their dad. Then their mom was taken from them because one stupid mistake. They needed stability and she knew they would get that with you."

"I didn't have a clue what I was doing," I tell them.

"No you didn't," Kelly agreed with me. "But you came to work after finding out how long they were supposed to be with you and you told us that you would need help."

"I seem to recall the first person in line to give you a hand," Herrmann reminds me, smiling.

I can feel the smile tugging at my lips just thinking about that time we spent together. How we'd actually started to feel like some sort of family.

The first morning I was trying to get them ready for school, they were not co-operating. If it hadn't been for Gabby, those kids would've gone to school in their PJ's, without breakfast and at least one of them smelling like brewery. But she took the reigns and those kids moved faster than I had seen them move in days. She had them both dressed, back packs ready and sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast within ten minutes, which gave me enough time to mop up the beer from the broken bottle and sweep up the shards of glass. After that she'd even gone through my refrigerator and found some suitable left overs to turn into sandwiches for their school lunches. I remember watching her in complete amazement.

And then there was the time I was called to Griffin's school. He'd gotten into a fight and I had sat in that office with the principal, sure he was about to call the state to have them determine whether or not I was fit to be the boys' guardian. Then Gabby came sweeping into the room, announcing that she was _with_ me...that we all just needed some time to readjust and that Griffin needed to know that it was OK to feel whatever he was feeling...that he needed time to process. When the principal had smiled and agreed with Gabby, I knew that I'd dodged a major bullet. She had only been aware of the fact that I had been called to the school because Boden had a big mouth, but regardless of how she'd found out, I was grateful she showed up. She hadn't made a big deal about it either. But it was a big deal.

And of course there were the nights when she'd come to my place. We would cook dinner while the boys would be tossing the ball around in my small back yard or playing video games. Afterwards, the four of us would clean up the kitchen, wash and dry dishes and then we would watch a movie, or play board games. I honestly don't remember having that much fun playing board games as a kid, but I had really looked forward to the nights the four of us would. Not only was it nice to have another adult to talk to, but it was also great to see how the boys' lit up when she was around. They looked forward to her coming over almost as much as I did.

I remember asking her to come over, telling her we could order some pizza and rent a movie...and then her telling me she couldn't because she had a _thing_. I was more disappointed than I should've been. I wasn't entirely sure why that was at the time. I had chalked it up to being used to her being around and that she was an infinite source of help getting the boys to eat their dinner and even getting them ready for bed. But then a few days later, we had taken the boys to the park and she'd gotten a call that she refused to answer. I asked what was going on and when she'd told me that she'd really stepped into with that guy, I offered to have a talk with him. Although, truth be told, I probably would've done more than that. I was angry and thrilled at the same time. Angry that this guy had done something to upset her, thrilled that it was over. When I realized that I was thrilled, I was confused.

She was my friend. She had been there for me when Hallie had died. She was the person who came to my house and saw me, broken. She broke my walls down. I allowed myself to cry in her arms, holding on for dear life. She picked up the scattered pieces around my house and slowly, she'd picked up the broken pieces of me. She helped me through the darkness.

I had realized during my leave of absence that I hadn't been grieving for Hallie as if she were my world. She had, of course, been my world at one point. But our relationship had failed for many reasons...and we had been over long before we officially broke up. We had reconnected, but the core issues of why we didn't work remained the same. We'd turned to each other because we were lonely. And just as quickly as she'd come back into my life, she was gone again. But this time, she wasn't coming back. I was grieving for the loss of someone who had meant a lot to me for a long time. For my friend. Grieving because as a fireman, I'm supposed to protect and save people from fires. But I couldn't save her. I had felt a lot of guilt over her death but Gabby had been the one to bring me out on the other side.

Looking back on it now, Gabby had been one of our issues. Hallie had been jealous of our friendship and on occasion she'd picked fights with me over it. Telling me that it was obvious there was more between us than friendship. She knew, of course, that cheating was not something I was capable of. But she insisted that she could see it written all over my face - that I was attracted to Gabby, and Gabby was attracted to me.

It was no longer lost on me that after Hallie and I officially broke up, I sought Gabby out. I hadn't told her about the ending of our relationship, but I knew she would be at that bar. I needed her. We'd gotten pretty close over the next couple of weeks and then she'd mentioned her cousins Christmas party. I hadn't missed a beat, telling her that if she wanted a friend, she should ask Mouch - but if she wanted a date, I was her guy.

Meeting her family had been a bit overwhelming. I wasn't used to being around large families. There was always a lot of loud voices in my house growing up, but usually it was because someone was angry. This party was full of loud voices...but it was clear that they loved each other unconditionally. I had been envious of that and then suddenly I was thinking about my own family. I was jarred from my thoughts when Gabby had been pulled away and her aunt had cornered me. It was only for a few minutes, but I had been thankful when Gabby reappeared and pulled me into the library. I had really wanted to kiss her that night, but I knew in my heart that if we did take that next step, I wouldn't be able to jump in with two feet. I needed a little time to figure out the situation with my mother. I didn't want to start something with Gabby, that I knew would be amazing, with something else hanging over my head.

Naturally I hadn't just told Gabby the truth. If I had been honest that I wanted her, us, but that I needed a little time to figure out stuff with my mom she wouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusion. She had been hurt and embarrassed that I hadn't leaned in the final distance. Instead I had moved my head to the side and kissed her cheek. The ride home that night had been awkward. She had insisted that it was fine, but I knew by her tone that it wasn't. That she just wanted me to drop the subject so we could pretend like it didn't happen. Stupidly I went along with it. She took my silence as confirmation that the reason I hadn't kissed her was because I wasn't over Hallie.

And then there was Peter Mills. I liked the kid - until I knew he had stolen Gabby away from me. In my heart I knew that she had started something with him because she was rebounding from the hurt I had caused her. But I couldn't be upset. I had no claim on her. So while I wasn't upset with her, I was will Mills. He'd moved in on my girl. So I worked him hard as our candidate. I would have him scrub the showers and floors and polishing the rig as much as I could. I rarely gave him a moment to breathe when we were at the house. And I even left him at a scene once when he was talking to the guys on Squad. I had never told Peter about the text she had accidentally sent me that was meant for him. I had an odd sense of satisfaction that she'd been thinking about me when she'd sent it...if she hadn't been thinking about me in that moment, the text would've been sent to the intended recipient.

Their relationship, I later found out, had hit a rough patch around the time of the fire that killed Hallie. When I was starting to come back around to my old self, thanks to Gabby, Griffin and Ben had come to live with me. Life just kept throwing us curve balls.

We settled into a routine and thanks to consistency that Gabby helped me provide, Griffin eventually started to come around. He wasn't so angry all the time and he'd even wanted to comeback to the firehouse which he hadn't done since Andy had died. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do for Christmas that year. The prison had holiday visits on the 24th and 25th, so Gabby had offered a possible plan.

Her parents were going to the Dominican Republic to spend time with relatives and Antonio and Laura were spending the holidays with their kids at Laura's family's house in Michigan...she was going to be all alone as well, so we could spend it together.

Since our last shift before Christmas ended the morning of Christmas Eve, she suggested that I go spend a little time with my sister and niece before taking the boys to visit their mom for a Christmas Eve visit. She would run to my house and get a couple of bags packed up and we could surprise them with a Christmas visit to her Dad's cabin. We could get a tree on the way up there and spend the rest of the day decorating and doing whatever we wanted. The boys I could go ice fishing on Christmas Day while she made us dinner. Maybe spend the next few days tobogganing and having snow ball fights. Just a few days of fun and relaxation. We all needed it. It sounded like heaven to me.

Neither of us had known that by Christmas, Heather would be released and she and the boys would be living in Florida.

Packing up the odds and ends the boys had left at my house had been a little sad. Of course Gabby had helped me. When I had mentioned to her that we could still spend time together, even without the boys, her response of having been down that road before caught me off guard. I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. She had left my place soon after and then we were at work, once again back to pretending like nothing had happened. I hated it. It wasn't until later that we cleared the air a little. She had come into my office and confided in me about Shay and how distant she'd been after their suicide call. Then her tone lightened and she'd thanked me for saving her life at the scene of an accident. The way she'd looked at me over her shoulder, the sparkle in her eyes ... I knew that I had to tell her. I was tired of not being with her, so I had just laid it all out on the floor. I really didn't know where I would've been without her...and then Chout had interrupted us. They'd left on a call. The rest of that shift had been quiet for Truck 81 after that, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts...I had wanted nothing more than get Gabby alone when she came back so we could just figure everything out, but Ambo's call had run long. A woman had mistaken her neighbor for an intruder and stabbed him in the heart... As I anxiously awaited her return, I overheard Herrmann and Otis talking about how she was needed at the bar for an order that was coming in. When she had shimmied past me in the locker room, our bodies brushing against each other slightly, I was convinced she was trying to kill me. I had arrived at her place that night and as soon as I had gotten to the door, it flew open. Standing there, in a little black dress and the most impossibly red lips...all the words that I had rehearsed on my way over vanished. My body took over and my lips were on her's. That night was a beautiful blur. It was officially the start of us.

It was only a few short weeks later when I was injured and had brain surgery. Gabby had stayed by my side the entire time. I had been going stir crazy and had convinced the doctors to release me into Gabby's care just in time for Christmas. As a paramedic they were sure she would be able to handle potential problems and I swore that she would keep me in line, making sure I didn't over do it while I recovered. Thanks to my lack of family and her family having alternate holiday plans, no one at the Firehouse questioned the status of our relationship since she was glued to my side and I wasn't complaining. They may have known there was more between us, but no one said anything. It wasn't the Christmas we had planned with the boys, but it was pretty damn amazing - despite of my injury.

Of course the following year, Christmas of 2014, wasn't very merry. We were struggling to find the balance between work and home. Christmas of 2015 hadn't been much better. We had found our back to each other after months apart and we were solid. But the loss of our little girl had been a blow. Instead of celebrating the fact that we had baby on the way, we were mourning. Seeing families with infants and small children had been difficult.

Walking through a department store while looking for my nieces Christmas gift, we'd seen a section of Christmas ornaments to commemorate 'baby's first Christmas.' We had stood there staring for a few moments before we looked at each other and knew that we needed one for our daughter. One day we would have children running all around us, hanging their first ornaments on the tree with glee, but our tree would never be complete without one for the baby we'd lost. We found a pearly white large bauble and had it customized with light and sparkly pink lettering that reads " _Our Angel, Elizabeth Shay. 2015_.

Christmas of 2016 was a much happier occasion. We had flown to the Dominican Republic to join her parents and their relatives. Antonio and Laura, who despite officially being divorced, had somehow found a way to reconnect, brought their kids to the DR as well. It wasn't the traditional white Christmas that Chicago typically provided, but it was special. We had rented a house with Antonio and Laura, insisting that while we we were flattered the Dawson family relatives had been more than gracious, extending offers to stay with them, we didn't want to impose. Antonio and I had hired a small company to go in to the rental house the day before we arrived, putting up a tree with lights and leaving the box of ornaments so the kids could decorate. We had taken Elizabeth's bauble off our tree at home and brought it with us to hang up.

During our first Christmas together as a couple, we started our tradition. On Christmas Eve, we have a glass of wine, listen to Christmas music and just admire the tree. It's been a special tradition for us so I decided it was my perfect opportunity to make it even more special. With a satin red ribbon, I added one extra special ornament. She found her engagement ring hanging on a branch and then and there, I proposed again. On Christmas Day, we had shared our big news with her family. By the end of Christmas dinner, her mother had us convinced that a New Years Eve wedding on the beach would be magical. Something with family, fairly low key...Gabby had never shown a particularly large interest in a big church wedding, with the fluffy white gown. The only draw back was that our family from the Firehouse wouldn't be in attendance. Kelly had been the only one able to come on such short notice, but everyone else had sent their love. When we'd arrived home in early January, Sylvie and Chili had organized a small reception at Molly's. It was perfect.  
And now this year...the entire season, I've been on pins and needles. Excitement that the next chapter in our lives is about to begin...terrified I'm going to mess it all up.

Suddenly I realize both Herrmann and Kelly are trying to get my attention. I shake my head coming back to reality.

"Where'd you go?" Kelly asks.

"Just thinking," I clear my throat.

"Look," Herrmann leans forward, getting my attention. "I was scared shitless. I didn't know the first thing about kids. I knew even less about babies. Despite it, they all survived. I may be biased here, but I've got some damn good kids. I give Cindy a whole lot of the credit for that, but we're a team. The same way that you and Gabby are a team. You have to lean on each other. Where one of you is weak, the other is strong."

I nod. "I just don't want to screw them up for life. Or disappoint Gabby."

"As long as you love your family and do your best, you'll never disappoint Gabby," Kelly tells me. "I don't have to be a family man to know that."

Herrmann nods in agreement. "Matt, you and Gabby are going to be amazing parents. That baby is going to have so much love that they won't know what to do with it all...but I ain't gonna lie to you, man. You will make mistakes. A lot of them."

"Gee, thanks," I deadpan.

"I put so much pressure on myself to be perfect, not just for my kids, but for Cindy too. It was exhausting. And then when I realized it wasn't the end of the world to make mistakes...I felt free. Now when I make mistakes, I tell the kids honestly that I've messed up. And that I'm going to fix it. That's how they learn to not give up. That it's OK to make mistakes because you get the chance to make it right." Herrmann stands up and gives my shoulder a squeeze. "Don't put so much pressure on yourself, Matt. If you cut yourself a break, you'll see that things are going to be better than you could've ever imagined."

"Thanks," I nod. He offers a small smile to Kelly and then leaves. After a few minutes of silence, I sigh. "I should probably finish that paperwork."

* * *

End of Part 2.

I'm struggling a bit with part 3, but I hope to have it completed and, with any lucky, posted in the next few days.

Let me know what you think!

And if you have any suggestions - like baby names, for example, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite/followed. It's quite the compliment. I've been out of the fanfic writing game for a while now, so to know that it's being enjoyed has been phenomenal.

Sorry that it has taken me longer than expected to update. I don't really have a set plan when I sit down to write. I just know where I want the story to go but getting there changes from one writing session to the next.

I should warn you all that this chapter is a fair bit longer than the others. I didn't want to write something of "oh, I feel a contraction" or "my water broke" and then start a brand new chapter and the baby has been born, or is about to be.

Anyway, this chapter has been finished for a few days now, but I decided to hold off on posting it until tonight because there is no new _Chicago Fire_ episode tonight. :(

Without further delay - here it is! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Matt's POV

The sound of the wind wakes me. I touch the display on my watch and notice that it's almost three am. My small desk lamp is still turned on, gently illuminating the room. I realize that I must've fallen asleep trying to do my paperwork. My arms look like I had a fight with the blue ball point pen on my desk.

I look over at Gabby and notice that she's moved around a fair bit in her sleep. One hand under the pillow her head is resting on, her other hand cradling her bump. She's making small noises in her sleep. I know she's been painfully uncomfortable these last few weeks. I hate seeing her like this.

I brace myself on the chair and try not to make too much noise as I stand up. I peer through the slats of my blinds and realize just how bad the storm has gotten. I knew already that it was worse than had been forecast, but it looks like the storm is getting stronger. The city light that normally shines bright beside the sidewalk has almost disappeared. The snow is all I can see now.

I move towards Gabby when she whimpers, but she's not awake. I gently move her hair away from her eyes and forehead gently, careful not to wake her up. "Love you," I whisper, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Then I place my hand gently on her belly. "Love you too, munchkin," I whisper.

I leave the room as quietly as possible and make my way through the quite firehouse back towards the common room. That's where I find everyone, all dressed in winter gear. "Was there a call that I slept through or something?" I pick up a toque that was placed on the table. It's wet with melted snow. Sylvie passes by, avoiding my gaze. Strange. "Seriously. What the hell is going on?"

Kelly sighs. "We're snowed in."

I couldn't have heard him correctly. "Snowed in?"

Kelly nods. "Chief's making some calls to see if he can get a plow here to clear the roads and driveway."

"How snowed in?" _This is not happening_.

"Really snowed in," Herrmann confirms.

I quickly make my way to the apparatus floor, zipping up my hoodie. I open the door and step out into a small area where everyone has been attempting to dig us out.

Snow drifts have collected up against the truck doors. Not only are they tall drifts, they are also wide. The progress that they have made is quickly being undone by the rapidly falling snow and the wind. And even if the snow and wind weren't a factor, there is too much of the white stuff to move and not enough space to put it in. I step back onto the apparatus floor, letting the door close shut behind me.

"Sorry, Casey," Cruz offers.

I shake my head. "It's not your fault," I tell them. "No one could've predicted the firehouse would be snowed in."

"We salted the driveway, but obviously that didn't do much," Capp offered.

We stepped off the apparatus floor and back inside the firehouse where it was warm and headed straight for the common room.

"Everyone's phones were busy or they just weren't answering, so I called a friend who works for the City," Boden announces stepping the common area.

"And?" I ask him.

Boden shakes his head. It's not good news.

"The city wasn't prepared for a snow storm this size. They've declared a State of Emergency. The salt supply is critically low so it's only being used now on the Interstates and main roadways. Almost a third of the plows are now out of service due to accidents on unsalted roads." He pauses to take a deep breath and turns to focus on me. "Because we're off the beaten path over here, we aren't high on the priority list of getting our road and drive cleared out. The plows that are in operation have been sent to higher traffic areas. We probably won't get one here until mid-morning, so I had the station pulled from service. Obviously if we can't get out, we can't do anything to help and sending calls our way is just a waste of time. Until they send a crew to dig us out, we're stuck."

"What's going on?" I can hear her groggy voice. When I turn and see her, she rubbing her tired eyes with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. "Why are you all awake?"

I go to her and put my hand on her lower back, gently rubbing as I lead her over to the couch. "The storm's pretty bad," I tell her. I offer her my hand to help her sit down on the couch. "You OK?"

She flinches and tries to readjust on couch, still half asleep. She nods in answer and rests her head against the cushions on couch. "Your bed isn't comfortable anymore." She moves around a little, still trying to get comfortable. "How bad is it?"

I exhale, not entirely sure I want to tell her. My hesitation seems to get her attention and she opens her eyes.

"Matt?"

"We're snowed in. Chief had the firehouse pulled from service because we can't get a rig out."

"Seriously?"

I nod, watching her closely. I can see she's not happy. "It's OK," I tell her, glancing around at everyone in the room, silently telling them to just go with it. "We should have a plow here in the morning." Boden did say mid-morning, so it's not a lie...it's just not the whole truth. I know she's thinking early morning. But she nods slightly, accepting what I've told her.

"Can you hand me the blanket?" she asks quietly, pointing to the blanket just out of her reach.

I turn and grab the blanket, opening it up and draping it across her.

"Thank you," she sighs, closing her eyes and snuggling into the cushions. She seems content for the time being so I decide to just give her some space. I know she hasn't fallen asleep yet and if she can feel me staring, she'll never get the rest she needs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kelly, Herrmann, Sylvie and I are the only ones still up. Gabby has fallen asleep on the couch and everyone else had taken their cues from her and gone back to the bunks.

"Is it letting up at all?" I ask Kelly when he walks back into the room. He shakes his head, carefully sitting down, not bothering to pull the chair closer to the table.

"It'll only be a few hours and we can get out of here," Sylvie tells us, trying to sound positive. She's flipping through a Hot Rod magazine. I can tell she has no actual interest in anything it offers.

A small moan escapes Gabby's lips as she comes back into consciousness. She opens her eyes, throws the blanket off her body and braces herself on the armrest as she sits up.

"You OK?" Sylvie asks from the table. I can hear the concern in her voice. Truth be told, I'm concerned as well.

She's been rubbing her back more than usual since she arrived at the firehouse. Before tonight, she would only make the occasional noise while sleeping. It's been pretty consistent since she went to bed.

Gabby scoots forward to the edge of the couch, her hands resting on the sides of her belly. "I think so," but she doesn't sound sure. She braces herself again and this time stands up and starts moving around a little.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, standing up from my chair and walking towards her.

"Not right now," she sighs, her hands now moving from the sides of her belly to the front. She looks a little flustered.

I place my hand on her back and rub gently. She leans into me. I kiss her temple. It's then that I hear her take a sharp, startled breath. "Babe?"

She doesn't answer so I glance down and notice she looks stunned and in pain. "Gabby?" She still doesn't answer.

I look over at the table and Kelly and Herrmann are watching intently. Sylvie's walking away from us, saying something about the Ambo, but I really can't comprehend what she's saying. My mind is swimming.

Finally Gabby takes a breath. "I think that was a contraction," she whispers.

 _Oh, shit_. "Are you sure?" I ask. I swear I can hear my heart beating in my ears.

* * *

Gabby's POV

 _Am I sure_?

I look up at Matt. He's staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I know he's just as scared but trying to hold it together. He's been my rock.

"I thought the Braxton Hicks contractions were real," I say quietly. "Maybe that's what these are?" I know my voice holds more hope than I actually feel right now. How likely is it that Braxton Hicks are what I'm experiencing at four days over-due.

"What are real contractions supposed to feel like?" he asks me.

I should know this. Medical training as a paramedic taught me this...but I can't think. My mind is racing but I can't remember what the text books say. Or what I've read in the pregnancy books. Or even what the doctors and other mom's have told me they feel like. Tears sting my eyes and Matt pulls me into him, whispering that it's going to be alright.

Sylvie comes running back into the room with her kit from the Ambo. She comes to stand in front of Matt and I. "I know this isn't ideal," she says offering a half a smile and a nod at the kit in her hands.

I chuckle nervously. "At least you aren't McAuley." Sylvie makes a disgusted face and I really laugh this time.

"Come on," she said quietly, nodding her head towards the bunks and officers quarters. "Let's check you out."

I look from Sylvie to the kit and then back again. I exhale. "OK." I look up at Matt and he gives me a small reassuring smile. I know whatever happens, he's by my side.

* * *

I don't know if I've ever been this uncomfortable in my life. And I'm not talking about the contractions. Sylvie is examining me. Never in a million years would I have ever thought a good friend would be examining me like this.

I think Matt is almost as uncomfortable as I am. He made that stupid joke about how Sylvie didn't even buy me dinner.

"Your baby is definitely on their way," Sylvie finally tells us.

It's real now. I feel like I can't breathe. My head falls back against the pillows on Matt's cot.

"Hey, hey," he coaches, turning his attention to me. "It's alright. We're prepared. We've taken the Lamaze classes, we've read the books. We have a plan."

"We're snowed in!" I can't hold back the tears or my panic. "The plan was to be in a hospital!"

His hands cup my face, getting me to focus on him and only him. "Gabby," he says softly. "It's going to be OK."

I just stare into his calming eyes for a few moments then I slowly nod. "Yeah, you're right." I can feel my abdomen tightening again and it hurts. "First babies take a long time to come, right?" I bite my lip and close my eyes.

"Breathe," Matt says softly, squeezing my hand. I can hear him inhale slowly, encouraging me to do the same, and then exhale steadily.

After a moment, the pain starts to ease. I feel Sylvie's hand rubbing my leg.

"Gabby, I think you've been in labor for a while." I feel my eyes widen in shock. "You're about 5 centimeters dilated." She looks from me to Matt and then back again. "I'm not exactly an expert in labor and delivery, but I think you're probably seventy to eighty percent effaced."

"Oh, God," I can feel myself starting to panic again.

"Have you been in more pain than usual?"

I slowly nod my head, turning to look at Matt. "...Yesterday morning when we got up. I thought it was normal because my back has hurt so much the last few weeks. Moving around helped." I feel sick. How could I not realize? "I had no idea."

He gives me a small smile, but I can tell he's trying to be brave for me. "Just focus on the positives."

"Positives? Matt, our baby is coming and we're stuck in a firehouse."

He nods and smiles brightly. "But we're together, Gabby. God only knows if you'd have been snowed in at the house, or if you'd be able to get to the hospital. I would've been stuck here. I would never forgive myself if I missed this," his hand cradles my bump. He looks at the bump then back to me, his eyes glistening with tears. "And there's another positive."

I smile at him. He's good at calming my nerves. "Oh yeah?" I ask softly. He nods and then pulls my hand up to his lips and kisses my skin. "What's that?"

He leans close to me as if it's a secret meant for just the two of us. "We're going to meet our baby soon." The sound of the quiet laughter that escapes his lips is blissful. It's innocent, pure and excited. Just like when I told him we were pregnant.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy," Sylvie quietly tells us before she stands up and quietly leaves the office.

I bite my lower lip and take a deep breath. "I'm scared."

He smooths the hair around my face. "I know." He smiles at me. "But you are the strongest woman I know. There is nothing you can't do, Gabby. And I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

I scoot over on the small bed so I'm right against the wall. "Lay with me?"

He smiles and nods again. "Always."

* * *

Sylvie's POV

As I walk into the common room, I feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Well?" Kelly is the first one to break the silence.

"She's in labor," I affirm. I look over at Boden. "Any chance of getting a plow here earlier than mid-morning?"

"I'll make some calls," he answers. "How much time do you think we have?"

"There's no way to know for sure. But the faster they can get here, the better."

Boden nods in understanding. As he turns to leave the room, I see him pull his cell phone from his pant pocket.

I feel a hand on the small of my back and I turn to see who it is. My mouth goes dry like I've swallowed a cotton ball. His chest is incredible. I look up into his blue eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kelly asks me. I feel like I'm lost in his gaze. I shake my head no, unable to form a sentence with him standing too close to me. He smirks.

I clear my throat and attempt to force words to come out of my mouth. I've been avoiding being alone with him for a reason.

His smirk fades and a genuine smile tugs on his lips. Lips I shouldn't be staring at. I shake my head and refocus. "Thanks for bailing me out the other night," he says. His hand readjusts and I realize it's still on the small of my back. "I had more fun than I thought I would."

I nod. "Me too." I look away from his gaze before glancing back at him quickly. I tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Why do I feel like a teenage girl with a massive crush?

"You were a pretty great fake girlfriend," he says softly so no one overhears us. Then he shoots me a wink that makes my knees go weak. _I'm in trouble_. I nervously smile.

"How's Gabby doing?" Herrmann interrupts our awkward moment.

I clear my throat. "Matt's keeping her calm. For now, anyway. She's in active labor, though."

Herrmann whistles. "That was fast."

Kelly's brow furrows and his hand drops from my back discreetly. "Clue me in?" he asks.

"We need those plows here. Pronto," Herrmann tells him.

"Is the baby that close?" Kelly asks, turning his attention to me.

I sigh. "She's half way there. It could be quick or it could take a whole lot longer."

"I'm going to have Jimmy scrub the shower, just in case," Herrmann says then turns to leave.

"The shower?" Kelly questioned.

"Warm water can help ease the pain," I tell him. "I should go check on Gabby and Matt." As I walk away, I can feel his eyes glued to me. _Don't look back_ , I tell myself, but I do. Oh, boy. I'm _really_ in trouble.

* * *

Gabby's POV

I just want to cry. These contractions are a lot more painful than I expected. Or maybe it's just that I thought I was tougher than what I really am.

"That's it," Matt says quietly, rubbing my back as the contraction starts to subside. "You're doing great."

"This hurts."

"I wish I could do this for you," he tells me. I know he means it.

There's a knock on the door. "Come in," I call out. Sylvie pops her head into the room.

"How you doing, _mom_?" She smiles.

"Do you stock the Ambo now with epidurals?"

She offers me a sympathetic smile and shakes her head. "Sorry."

"Worth a shot," I tell her, shifting on the bed. Matt offers me his hands so I can use him as leverage. I sit up.

"What can I do?" Matt asks.

"I don't know," I groan, rubbing my back. "I think I need to move around."

I stand up and realize that moving around in this small space isn't going to work. Pretty soon Sylvie, Matt and I are slowly making our way from Matt's office into common room.

"Hey Gabby," Herrmann greets me softly and kisses my cheek. "How ya doing?"

"Oh, you know," I sigh, feeling like I'm waddling into the room.

"Can we do anything?" Otis asks.

Before I can respond, Joe is talking. "Need some ice?"

I chuckle. "Thanks, but I'm good. Just need to move around."

"Hey, Chief," I hear the guys greet behind me.

I turn and see him. "Hey," I smile.

He smiles softly at me and takes a few long strides. "How are you feeling?" He gives me a hug.

"I'd be a lot better if we could get to the hospital," I tell him. I quickly step out of his embrace and lean against the counter as another contraction washes over me. They are steadily getting closer together, lasting longer and becoming more painful.

"I'm here," Matt says softly, coming up behind me. He places his hand on my back and starts to rub.

"Please," I say softly, shaking my head. "Don't touch me." He removes his hand from my back and I lean forward against the cool counter. I groan and try to focus on my breathing. It feels hot in here.

Sylvie grabs a clean towel from the drawer and soaks it under the tap with cold water, then rings it out. "Here," she says quietly, placing the cool cloth on the back of my neck.

It takes a minute for the contraction to lessen before I can focus. "Thanks," I whisper, removing the cool towel from the back of my neck and dabbing it across my forehead and cheeks. I turn to Matt. He looks like he doesn't know what to do. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he tells me. "Whatever you need. If you need me to rub your back or your legs, I'm there. If you need me to back off, then I will. If you want to throw sharp objects at me, I'm good with that. Just give me some warning so I can duck tape some cushions to my body and maybe find a helmet."

I chuckle. "I'll try to give you a heads up, but I make no promises." I dab the cloth across my face again and start to fan myself, needing cooler air. "It's hot in here."

"Why don't we go for a walk on the apparatus floor?" Sylvie suggests. "It's cool out there."

I nod in agreement and she grabs her hoodie off the counter. I turn back to Matt. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to come with?"

I shake my head. "No, that's OK. Just take a few minutes for yourself. Relax." I lean up and give him a kiss.

"You can't take a few minutes for yourself," he argues softly when our lips part. "So I'm not going to either."

I smile at him. "You taking a few minutes for yourself will help us both. Please?"

He watches me closely for a minute. I'm pretty sure he's trying to figure out if I mean it, or am just trying to give him an out. "You're sure?"

I nod before letting his hand go and allowing Sylvie to lead me out of the room and towards the apparatus floor.

Truthfully, I had realized fairly early on in the pregnancy that people were doting on me, but not him. Asking me how I was doing. If they could get me anything. True, my body is being put through the ringer to bring this little bundle of joy into the world, but Matt is also an expectant parent.

He's been waiting just as long as I have. He's been with me through the morning sickness, holding my hair back. He's gone to all the doctors appointments and Lamaze classes. He's read the same books, insisting that he wanted to know what my body was experiencing week by week, and that he wanted to know what limb or organ the baby was finished developing, when the baby started to blink in the womb...all that good stuff that's crazy and weird and truly amazing. Since I've been on my maternity leave, and especially after the Braxton Hick's incident, he's been pretty jumpy. He's attempted to play it off, and for the most part, I've let him. But at two am, when I need to roll out of bed so I can go pee, he wakes up easily as if he were barely asleep to begin with and would call out my name as if expecting me to tell him it's time.

He's human. It's overwhelming. And knowing him, he'll continue to put all his energy into me and neglect himself, not stopping to realize that this phase is about to be over and the next one phase is about to come roaring in with a scream. Literally.

He needs a few minutes to let everything sink in.

* * *

Matt's POV

I keep a close eye on Gabby as Sylvie leads her towards the apparatus floor where it's cooler. As soon as they are out of sight, I take a deep breath and slump down on a chair at the table.

I can see the sympathetic look both Herrmann and Boden are sending me. Having been through this, they know.

"How you holding up?" Herrmann asks.

"I...I don't know," I'm truly at a loss for words. "I hate seeing her in pain."

"It's all a part of it," Herrmann assures me.

I nod. "I've known since the start that all I can really do, from the beginning to the end of the pregnancy, is be here for her, be supportive. Do whatever I can to make her more comfortable. The only thing I knew for sure that I _could_ do, though, would be to get her to the hospital when it's time." I chuckle. "Apparently I was wrong."

"Come on, Casey," Kelly starts. "This weather is not your fault. You said it earlier. No one could've predicted this."

"At least she's here with us instead of being stuck at home," Boden tells me.

"Yeah," McAuley chimes in from the couch. "At least there's paramedics here at the house. Sylvie and I can handle it."

My stomach drops. "No." I shake my head. "Just no."

McAuley looks offended. "I'm perfectly capable. I've helped deliver -"

"No. Not gonna happen. No way." I can see the smirks on the guys faces. "Sylvie, yes. You? No."

"We'll see," he shakes his head. "When something goes wrong, you'll-"

He's cut off by all of us yelling at him to shut up.

"Nothing is going wrong, McAuley," Kelly's tone is a warning, almost daring him to say something else. Everyone knows it.

"No one needs your negativity. Ever," Herrmann chimes in. "Not victims of fires, or car accidents. And certainly not parents waiting for the birth of their baby. Got it?"

McAuley rolled his eyes and turns his attention back to the infomercial on TV.

"Everything is going to go smoothly," Boden tells me, pinching he bridge of his nose like he's trying to alleviate the stress that McAuley brings into the house. "I mean, aside from being snowed in. Gabby and the baby are perfectly healthy. And it's entirely possible that the plows will get the streets cleared and we can get the Ambo out with you and Gabby on board before baby Casey makes his, or her, arrival."

"CASEY!" Sylvie's loud yell surprises us all and I'm up and running without a thought. I know the others are following closely behind.

"What?" It's a short run and I can feel the blood pumping through my veins. Sylvie has the door held open and I rush through it. Gabby's bracing herself on the door of the supply closet. She's clearly in a lot of pain.

"Her water broke," she tells me.

"I'll the mop and boil the water," McAuley's monotone voice echos.

"Does he need to do that?" Otis asks.

"Tell him to boil enough to heat the Chicago River," she manages to say through labored breaths then groans. "Ohh, God. Ah."

Everyone is silent, not knowing what to do or say. Not wanting to distract or upset her.

Her eyes are closed and she starts pointing at her lower back, apparently unable to talk. "I got it," I say softly, gently kneading her muscles. "Slow breath in, steady out," I tell her.

After a few more moments of what I can tell is an incredibly painful and intense contraction, she starts to relax.

"Do you need to sit down?" I ask her.

"I want drugs." She says it so matter-of-fact that it would be easy to miss the small quiver in her voice. But I hear it. "I feel like I'm being kicked in the back and stomach by a bull and being run over by a train all the same time."

I flinch at the thought. I can't even being to imagine what it feels like. "I'm sorry, babe," I rub her back in small circles and kiss her temple.

"Why don't we get you inside? I should probably check you again," Sylvie suggests.

Gabby nods her head in agreement. When she starts to walk towards the door, I notice that she's moving slower and seems to be having trouble. After a few steps, she stops to take a breath.

"You doing OK?" Sylvie asks.

She nods. "Just a lot of pressure." After a moment her grip on my hand tightens. "Matt?" Her voice is shaking. She tugs on my hand, her grip becoming like a vice.

I move to stand in front of her, my legs spread apart so my shoulders are lower than normal. She leans into me, her forehead on my chest, her arms coming up around my shoulders and neck. She's moaning in pain and all I can do is stand here, my arms coming around to rest on her back.

I can tell she's practicing the breathing techniques we were taught in the birthing classes. "Oh, God," she cries, her body starting to sway from side to side. I move with her, making sure to support her and keep her from falling. "This is happening so fast," she whispers. "Too fast." A tear rolls down her cheek as she looks up at me. "This was not the plan."

I kiss her forehead. "It's OK," I whisper. I'm terrified that it's not OK, but right now, I need to be strong for her. "Everything is going to be fine." She takes a few more deep breaths. "You think you're ready to head inside so Sylvie can examine you?"

I feel her nod her head yes and we slowly turn towards our friends who are still unsure of what to do.

"Doing this with an audience wasn't in the plan, either," she comments with a small chuckle.

"We'll make ourselves scarce if that's what you need, kiddo," Herrmann winks at her.

"I appreciate that," she tells him, slowly making her way towards the door, myself and Sylvie following closely behind.

* * *

Gabby's POV

I have never walked this slowly before. Not even when I broke my left leg in two places the summer I was fourteen. Crutches had not been my friend. I stumbled more times than I could count, twisting my right ankle. I could've run a marathon with both those injuries compared to how I'm feeling right now.

Another contraction washes over me and I stop in my tracks. I can feel Matt's chest against my back, his arms coming around my sides, palms facing up. I immediately grasp on, threading our fingers together. My jaw is set tight, and I try to remember to breathe in steadily and exhale slowly. His chin comes to rest on my shoulder and he starts whisper in my ear. "You're doing great, Gabby. In," he inhales with me, "and out."

"Oh," I feel more pressure than before. "I need to sit."

"Let's get you to my office," Matt nods towards his door which is about twenty feet in front of us.

I shake my head, realizing that as much as I want to, I can't. "I can't move," I whisper, shocked.

"What do you mean you can't move?" I can hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I can't move," I gasp, shocked. "It's like the baby is right there." I can feel another contraction building again and I grab onto the small half wall beside my old cot.

"Just sit on your old bed," Sylvie instructs me, but I shake my head.

"Privacy. I need privacy. Ah," I moan.

Matt nods his head and he quickly scoops me into his arms as if I weigh no more than a feather. If I weren't in so much pain, I might be inclined to make a crack about how he's been hitting the gym and I've been hitting up McDonald's.

Sylvie quickly walks ahead of us into Matt's office and pulls the covers back on his small bed. He sets me down and covers me up to my waist.

I lean back into the cushions, then lean forward slightly and to the side in an attempt to find a somewhat comfortable but it's not happening. I lean forward again and Matt pulls me into his arms and he rocks me back and forth trying to keep the pressure and pain from settling in any one area.

"OK," I nod after a minute, easing my grip on Matt. I lean back into the cushions again and my head falls back. Sylvie adjusts the blankets from the foot of the bed and shimmies my maxi skirt up.

I glance down at Sylvie as she quickly finishes examining me.

She sends a small, reassuring smile my way. "You're almost fully dilated. You two ready to meet your baby?"

I look at Matt. His eyes are filled with tears. He chuckles and a smile spreads across his face. I've never seen him so happy.

"I'm going to give you guys a minute," Sylvie pats my legs and quietly excuses herself.

"You ready, _Daddy_?" I ask with a shaky breath.

He brings my hand up to his lips and places a kiss on my skin. "With you, I'm ready for anything."

I smile and my vision blurs with fresh tears. Matt springs into action and quickly uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe them away, cradling my face in the process. I reach up and cling to his wrists. "I'm scared, Matt."

"I know," he tells me. "But we've done our research and we're as prepared as we can be, right?"

I swallow against the lump of emotions that have apparently decided to take up residence in my throat. "But we're not in the hospital. I've had no drugs. I wanted drugs for this part!" And then my eyes go wide and I can feel a whole new panic setting in. "Your office hasn't been thoroughly disinfected. Nothing in this firehouse has been disinfected."

My head is swimming and I can hear Matt chuckle beside me. "Look at me," he says softly. "We aren't in a hospital, but Sylvie is here. She is going to help bring this little one," his hand is caressing my belly, "into this world. The first people our baby is going to meet is our family out there." He looks around the office that has sort of become our private oasis while at work. "This is office is our home away from home. If this baby can't wait any longer to meet us, then at least we're here."

"Promise me," I whisper, he looks down at me, intently listening, "that if anything happens -"

"Nothing is going to happen, Gabby."

I shake my head. "Promise me," I say more firmly, "if it comes down to a choice...that you will put this baby first. I don't care about me. You make sure that our baby is safe. And healthy."

He leans down and presses a firm kiss to my forehead, holding on tightly to my hand. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Nothing is going to happen, Gabriella Casey. Nothing. Both you and our baby are in perfect health."

I want to press him further, needing him to promise me, but another intense contraction rushes over me. I moan. "Oh, God. I think I need to push." I swear my voice had gotten higher. I close my eyes tight, trying to concentrate on not pushing yet. I hear Matt jumping up and rushing towards the door.

"BRETT!" I hear him holler into the hall. He doesn't wait for her to answer before he rushes back to my side.

I exhale through tight lips, trying to stay calm. Before the contraction is over, Sylvie is rushing back into the room, a stack of cushions and pillows in her arms. My eyes are still closed, but I hear more commotion behind her, so I'm pretty sure she didn't come in alone.

"What happened?"

"I think I need to push," I tell her, taking a few quick but sharp intakes of breath. "Ah." Matt is shoving cushions and pillows behind me, as if trying to prop me up in the most comfortable way possible.

"Set it up here," Sylvie tells Kelly, as she opening up her kit and starts laying out her tools, then slips on a pair of clean gloves. He makes quick work of setting up a a lamp at the foot of the bed.

"You can adjust the brightness with this," Kelly shows her the dial. "And this here," he says, pointing at a handle, "moves so you can adjust the height."

"Got it," she nods, then turns to him and offers a small smile and a quiet thanks.

"You want help in here?" McAuley asks, entering the room without waiting for an invite.

"Get out, McAuley," I growl at him.

"I, at least, have medical training," he says, then points to Kelly. "Why's he here?"

Another contraction starts to roll over me. It's so intense that I feel as though my limbs are going to start to shake. My jaw is set like steel and I swear if eyes could shoot daggers or spit fire, McAuley would be ducking for cover. " _Get out. Now_."

"I'm on it," Kelly announces.

As I concentrate on my breathing, I see Kelly grab fist fulls of McAuley's windbreaker and physically walk him backwards out of the room.

"Holler if you need me!" McAuley shouts, determined to have the last word.

"Please tell me I can push," I beg, grasping Matt's hand tightly in my own.

Sylvie makes quick work of moving the blankets up so she can check my progress. "When you're ready," she confirms, "put your chin to your chest and push."

I nod my head and exhale, preparing to take a deep breath and bare down.

Matt places a hand on the back of my neck, supporting me when I put my chin to my chest. His other hand is under my knee and he pulls it back. I do the same with my other hand and knee.

"Arrgh," I grunt, feeling a lot pressure when I push.

"One, two, three," he counts calmly and slowly. By the time he gets to ten, I need air. I fall back against the cushions that are propped up behind me. "Slowly breathe in," he coaches. "That's it. Do you need push again?"

"Only during contractions," I tell him. "It's hot in here," I say, suddenly feel like there's an inferno raging. "Where's that cold cloth?" I remove the sheet from my torso and unzip the hoodie I had changed into last night when I went to bed. I remove the item completely and throw it across the room. I'm now only wearing a sports bra.

"Still on the kitchen counter," Sylvie answers. She looks at Matt. "Casey, can you holler out for someone to bring it in and maybe some ice chips?" She shows him her gloved up hands, indicating why she can't open the door and do it.

He nods, kisses my forehead and gets up and walks over to the door, then opens it. "Kelly?" He calls. I can hear Kelly answer from a distance but it's muffled. "Can you bring us a cold cloth and some ice chips?" I see Matt nod his head, so I know Kelly answered him. "Thanks!"

"OH," it's building again. Matt rushes back to my side, the door staying ajar. We each grab a hold of one of my legs and pull back so I can bare down and push.

"You're doing good, Dawson," Sylvie encourages.

"That's it, baby," Matt says softly. "You're doing it," he smiles at me. "Six, seven..."

I can't bare down any longer. My lungs are burning for air. I collapse back against the cushions again. "Jesus," I'm panting. "I know I have nothing to compare this to, but I think this kid has to be the biggest baby ever."

Sylvie softly laughs and Matt pushes the hair away from my face. Staring into his eyes calms me a little.

There's a tentative knock on the door and Sylvie lowers the sheet to cover my legs. She looks at the both of us to make sure it's OK. Matt lifts the sheet so it's covering my torso. We both nod to Sylvie so she softly calls out. "Come in."

The door slowly opens and I see Kelly peer in to the room tentatively, just to make sure it's safe. He pushes the door open the rest of way with his foot and once inside the room. He lifts up the tray resting on one arm. "Room service," he jokes.

I offer a small smile. "Thanks."

Kelly hands the tray off to Matt, and he sets it down on the small table beside the bed.

I look over at the tray and I see Matt reaching into one of the to bowls and pick up a washcloth out of the cool water. He rings out the excess water and reaches over to dab my forehead. I reach up and take the cloth from his grip and then he reaches over and places ice chips from the second bowl into the empty cup that Kelly had placed on the tray.

As I dab from my forehead, down my cheek and to my neck, I feel a tapping on my knee. I look at Kelly and he smiles and offers me a wink. "You're doing great, Gabs."

"Thanks," I smile at him and then close my eyes. Another contraction rolls in like a freight train. "Ah!" The pain feels like a fire poker and my body is moving on it's own. I know I'm writhing around on the bed. It's like I'm trying to get away from my own back.

Kelly makes a quick exit. Sylvie moves the sheet up and places it on my knees.

"Push, Gabby," Sylvie encourages.

Matt takes my hand again quickly and pulls my leg back.

I bare down. I'm pushing with everything I have and I can feel my face turning red. The pain is intense and the grunting noises that I can hear myself making are now turning into screams.

When Matt finally finishes counting to ten, I stop pushing and fall back, exhausted. The tears start to flow. "I can't do this. I can't," I shake my head. I feel so defeated.

"Look at me." His voice is determined. When I look at him, I can see the love he has for me and this baby. "You _can_ do this, Gabby. I've been watching you do this for the last nine months. This is the home stretch. It's the hardest part, giving birth, but you are stronger than this is hard." He can't hold back the smile, but his chin quivers with emotion. I can hear the love in his voice. "With every contraction and push, you are one step closer to meeting our son or daughter."

I let his words sink in. I relax my body as best I can. I know another contraction and push are right around the corner. "I love you," I say softly.

"I love you too," he whispers, leaning down and kissing me sweetly. He pulls back. "You ready to have our baby?"

I exhale, then inhale slowly, feeling another contraction building. "More than ready," I answer him. And with that, I'm pushing again.

* * *

Kelly's POV

Despite the fact that that there is a short hallway and the bunk room separating Matt's office from the common room, where we're all gathered, we can still hear Gabby's cries of pain.

I look around and see all the guys flinch. I assume I'm doing the same. The only birth that we've been present for was the one on the side of the highway, after the pile up. But that was different. That was a woman we had never met. This is Gabby.

"Thank God Trudy and I are too old for this," Mouch says. He looks sick to his stomach.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Herrmann shakes his head.

We hear Gabby yell again.

"I am never doing that to a woman," Cruz announces. "That is not natural."

Herrmann chuckles. "It's perfectly normal."

"Being a parent is the best thing in the world," Boden smiles.

"Easy for you to say!" Otis is pale. "Dad's get off easy in-" he motions towards Matt's office, "this!"

I look around. We're scattered all over the room. Some are pacing the floor, like I am. Others are sitting at the table, heads in their hands, looking like their ready to jump out of their skin. Even Mouch is out of place. Rather than sitting in his usual spot on the couch, he's perched on the arm rest.

Gabby's yells are getting louder and we're all cringing in unison with her cries.

"I can't believe women are willing to do this more than once!" Cruz says, putting his head in his hands.

"Cindy always said once she was holding her baby, it was worth it."

Boden nods his head. "Donna said that as well."

Gabby yells out again, but this time I'm pretty sure she's yelling profanities. A very colorful string of them. I can't help but chuckle, then cringe as her voice gets louder.

"So what?" Otis throws his hands up in the air, completely baffled. He looked over at Herrmann and Boden. "They just forget about the pain?"

I turn my attention to them as well. They looked at Otis and after a minute, small smiles begin to creep across their faces and then suddenly they both start to chuckle. And then it turns into full on laughter.

"Oh, hell no!" Boden announces. I don't think he's even been this amused at work before.

"You're crazy if you think that!" Herrmann walks over and slaps Otis on the back. "The only thing that women remember more clearly than all the things you've done or said that have pissed them off is the pain of childbirth."

 _Poor Matt_.

* * *

Gabby's POV

"I'm so proud of you," Matt tells me when I stop pushing. He takes the cloth out of the bowl and squeezes out the excess water again, then places the cloth across my forehead.

"You're almost there, Gabby," Sylvie tells me.

I shake my head. I'm exhausted. "The baby keeps going back," I cry. I can feel the baby move forward when I push and then when I stop, I feel them moving back.

Matt moves the cloth from my forehead and places it on the front of my neck and top of my chest.

"Each time you push, the baby comes down lower," Sylvie says as she shakes her head, trying to move her hair away from her forehead. "You saw this all the time when you would deliver babies while working on the Ambo. The baby _is_ coming."

I nod. She's right. "OH, GOD!" The contractions are on top of each other. I barely have time to rest anymore. I start to push and Matt immediately drops the cloth on my chest and resumes his position, holding my leg and supporting my neck.

My eyes are closed tight and I'm concentrating on pushing, but I can hear the smile in Sylvie's voice. "I can see the head!"

"You hear that, Gabby?" I can hear the smile in Matt's voice too.

"Mmmhmm," I grunt, still pushing. I need air, so I stop pushing. I take a series of short but steady breaths.

"As soon as you can, push again and keep pushing," Sylvie says, her head down. "The baby is right there."

I start pushing again, my eyes still closed.

"I can see our baby, Gabby," Matt's voice is full of awe. "You're doing it, babe!"

"It's going to really burn, Gabby. You're crowning," Sylvie's voice is steady and calm.

I stop pushing and breathe through the burning. "I can't! It hurts!"

"Gabby, you have to," Sylvie says. "Just a couple more pushes and your baby will be in your arms."

I shake my head from side to side. "I can't," I cry.

"You can," Matt tells me. "You are the strongest person I know, Gabby."

"Do you want to see how close the baby is?" Sylvie asks.

I look at her and nod. She looks at Matt and nods to the floor where a handheld mirror is laying next to her kit.

"Can you see?" he asks me, holding the mirror. I nod, unable to find the words. I feel a surge of emotions course through me. I knew it wouldn't be pretty, and it's not. But it is our baby. I reach down and touch the top of our baby's head. I've felt the baby move, but now I'm actually touching my baby. A second wave of emotions rolls over me and I start to cry happy tears. I can't explain how I go from feeling defeated like I can't do this, to determination to meet my child, but it happens.

Sylvie smiles at me and Matt takes his place by my side again.

"You ready?"

I nod and another contraction builds. I take a deep breath and push. The burning is intense but somehow pushing helps.

I breathe out quickly three times, then take a quick deep breath and continue to push.

"That's it, Dawson!" Sylvie smiles.

I scream, feeling myself stretch.

"OK!" Sylvie smiles. "Stop pushing. The head is out."

"I need to keep going!" I tell her. The urge to push is strong.

She shakes her head. "Breathe through it."

"Look at me," Matt says, pulling my attention away from Sylvie. "Just focus on me."

I can feel Sylvie's hands moving around the baby's neck.

"Well this is awkward," I pant. Matt smiles and laugh. I can see the tears in his eyes.

"Almost there, baby," he tells me.

I nod and flinch. "Please tell me I can push again."

"Just checking to make sure the chord isn't there," she says. I feel her circle the neck again, just to be sure. "OK, Gabby. One more big push and the shoulders should come. The rest of the baby's body will follow. You're almost done."

I nod and close my eyes on instinct, taking a deep breath in.

"Look, Gabby," Matt whispers. "You don't want to miss this."

I look down and watch as best I can from my position. I sort of have the cheap seats. Also the most painful.

I scream again as the shoulders come out, followed quickly by the rest of the baby. The scream quickly turns to relief. I can hear Matt softly chuckling. I know he's overjoyed. My body relaxes, exhausted, into the cushions behind me that are still propping me up.

"Oh," is all I can manage to say.

We can't stop staring at our baby cradled in Sylvie's arms as she quickly makes sure their nose is clear and then pats the baby to stimulate a cry. A loud, jarring noise that piercing through the silence.

It's the most beautiful sound in the world.

We can hear the firehouse erupt with cheers after the baby tests out their lungs. We all laugh through tears.

It doesn't take Sylvie long before she places the baby on the skin of my chest. My hands instinctively move to cradle my child. I look down at their face. Perfect. Sweet. Adorable. Pink. A light dusting of hair on their head. I see Matt reach out and place his hand across our child's back. His hand is massive against the baby's small frame. Definitely not the biggest baby in the world like I had thought ten minutes ago. But definitely perfect.

"Thanks for coming out of me." I laugh, not believing that's the first thing I say to my child.

Matt chuckles beside me. "Hey, kid," he says. "I'm your daddy." He looks at me and the tears fall from his eyes. I secure one hand on the baby and then reach up with the other and wipe his face dry. He moves his head quickly, kissing my hand. He turns back to the baby. "This is your mommy. I'm sure you already knew that though. We love you so much."

The baby's cries quiet down and they seemed quite content cradled against me. My heart is so full right now. I'm about to burst with happiness.

"Do we have a boy or a girl?" I ask. I hadn't noticed when the baby finally came out or when Sylvie had been quickly checking my baby over.

Matt peers down at me. The smile seems permanently etched on his face. "We have a son."

"A boy?" My eyes are shining with a new batch of tears. "We have a boy?" I laugh. Matt nods his head again and chuckles.

"A boy," he confirms. We both look back down at our son in amazement.

Sylvie, who has remained silent, places a fluffy warm blanket on the baby's back, making sure he doesn't get chilled in the new environment.

"He can't stop staring at his Daddy," I say. I look up at Matt and then back down at our son. "I think he wants you to hold him."

Matt looks down at me. "You sure? After all that work, I don't think you've held him long enough."

I chuckle. "I've carried him for 43 weeks. It's your turn, Daddy."

He smiles at me and then tries to figure out how to pick up our newborn son from my chest.

"He's not as fragile as he looks," I whisper. I cradle my sons head in my hand as Matt gently takes hold of him. Together, we lift him off me and into Matt's arms.

"I'm going to give you three some family time," Sylvie softly tells us. She's finished cleaning up what she can. "Do you want me to tell everyone that you have a beautiful and healthy son or do you want to tell them?"

Matt and I look at each other. "Tell them the baby is good. I think we want to tell them it's a boy." Matt nods to me and winks. I smile at my friend. "Thank you, Sylvie."

Her eyes are watery with her own tears, finally able to let her own emotions bubble to the surface. "Anytime, Dawson."

"Well, I don't plan on doing this again for a while," I chuckle. "And hopefully we'll be in a hospital next time. But I'll keep your number on speed dial. Just in case."

She chuckles. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you guys."

We smile at her and she makes her way out of the room, closing the door softly

"Hi," Matt says, looking down at our son. We both look him over, checking to make sure he has all his fingers and toes. He does. "We've been waiting so long to meet you," he says quietly. "You'll never know just how much we wanted you. I've loved you for longer than your mommy has been pregnant. Speaking of your mommy, do you know how lucky you are? She's the best mommy in the world."

"No pressure," I smile softly, watching my husband cradle our son. I had no idea just how amazing and beautiful this sight would be.

"She loves you so much. She's done everything she can to keep you safe for the last nine months." He smiles at me then looks back to our son. "I've been here, but it's been all her up until now. But from the moment you came into our world until my dying day, it's the two of us together. We got you. We're going to keep you safe. And you're going to have so much love you won't know what to do with it all."

I chuckle. "And no girl will ever be good enough for you."

He laughs. "We have a good fifteen years before we have to worry about that, I think."

"Fifteen? Are you out of your mind, Casey? He's going to be on lock down until at least after college graduation!"

He chuckles. Obviously I'm joking, but I really can't think that far into the future right now. He's my baby. No matter how old he gets, I'm always going to remember him just like this.

The baby starts to fuss. "Want to go back to mommy?" he asks quietly, adjusting our son in his arms and then placing him back against my chest.

He starts to move around, her face turning into my chest, his mouth open. The sports bra is the only thing separating us right now. "You hungry, little man?" I ask him adoringly. I reach up and unzip the front of the bra so it springs open.

"Think he knows how to nurse?" Matt asks me.

"I'm not even sure I know how," I tell him taking one hand adjusting my breast. Instinctively I rub my nipple across his lips. It takes him a few tries to latch on, but he does.

"Ah," I chuckle, a little shocked. I look at Matt and see him smiling at me. "This is so strange."

"Good strange?" He smiles.

"The best." And I mean it.

* * *

Matt's POV

An hour later, I'm reclined on the small bed beside Gabby. I have my son cradled in one arm, sleeping soundly with a full belly. I'm cradling Gabby with my other arm. She's curled into my side. She's exhausted but fighting sleep. Truth be told, I'm pretty tired myself. But neither of us are ready to tear our eyes away from this perfect little miracle in my arms.

Watching Gabby tonight had been one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I know how lucky I am to have this woman by my side.

"I'm so proud of you," I whisper, kissing the top of her head. "How are you feeling, Mommy?"

I feel the smile spread across her face because she's pressed into my side. "I like the sound of that."

There's a knock on the door. "As soon as we let that door open, the real world comes rushing in. You ready?"

Gabby takes a moment then nods. "Yeah. I think we've kept them waiting long enough."

I smile. "Come on in," I call out.

Sylvie is the first to enter. She tip toes into the room and her eyes land on the baby boy she delivered.

"We didn't want to intrude, but we couldn't wait any longer," Kelly smiles, following closely behind Sylvie. He looks down at the baby in my arms and I can see how much he already adores our son. "How you doing, Momma?"

Gabby smiles. "I'm happy."

"He's so tiny!" Cruz coo's when he catches the first glimpse.

"Careful," I chuckle.

"Didn't feel tiny!" Gabby smirks then reaches over and adjusts the blanket our son is wrapped in.

"So, what...kind...is it?" Mouch asks, tugging on his ear.

I look over at Gabby and she smiles up at me.

I sit up, careful not to wake my sleeping son, but his eyes slowly open and I see blue staring back at me. I smile at him then turn to our friends. "Everyone," I clear my throat. "We would like to introduce you to Noah Andrew Casey."

"You done good, kid," Herrmann finally says, tapping Gabby's foot. He winked at her again. Then he turned his head to me and shrugged. "You too, Lieutenant. I guess."

I laugh. "Thanks, Herrmann." He starts laughing as well. I nod at Sylvie and she steps forward, immediately taking Noah from my arms. He fusses a little but she starts to bounce him gently and he calms. "This is your Auntie Sylvie," I tell him.

"Hi baby," she cradles him with one arm and her other hand comes up to run a finger along his little cheek. "I'm going to spoil you rotten. Yes, I am!"

"Didn't you already get to hold him? You know, fresh outta the shoot?" Kelly smirks.

I can hear Gabby chuckle softly but she stops quickly.

"Don't hog him!" Kelly motions with his hands for Sylvie to hand him over. He bends at the knees so his arms are at the same height as Sylvie's to make the transition easier. "Hi, buddy," he smiles down. "Handsome little devil, aren't you?" He looks over at me and then to Gabby. "Get's his good looks from his mom, obviously."

"I can't argue with that," I smile at my wife. She looks blissfully happy.

"My turn!" Herrmann announces. Kelly hands him off and I watch as Chris expertly cradles him. Obviously he's had some practice with five kids of his own. "I've said for years that your mom is like my daughter," he tells Noah. "But if she were my daughter, that would make you my grandson. I'm too young to be a grandpa." Noah makes a small noise. "That's right. I knew you would agree. You're a smart kid. We'll figure out what you can call me in a little while, OK? For now though, I just have to warn you that my little munchkins are going to love on you so hard. Cindy and I are going to come visit you and bring those crazy kids with us so you can get used to what a loud house, full of kids, sounds like. I've got a feeling that you aren't going to be an only child for too long!"

Gabby can't stop herself. "Ow!" She giggles. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts." Everyone else in the room chuckles.

"You do have a lot of bedrooms that need to be filled up," Boden smiles.

"Let's start with just this one," I chuckle.

"Alright," he concedes. "The plow is a few streets over. Shouldn't be too long before we can get you two to the hospital."

"Thanks," Gabby says softly. We're both anxious to make sure our son is in perfect health but I know Gabby isn't looking forward to the next part. She still has to deliver the placenta and have a full exam to make sure she's in good health as well since her body has gone through such a trauma.

We watch our son be passed from one member of the firehouse to the next, everyone smiling down at him, excited that he's finally here.

Life is pretty damn perfect.

* * *

End of Part 3

* * *

I was going to attempt to end the story with part 3. It's long over due to be complete. Considering the title, I can't help but chuckle at the fact that it's almost the middle of January and I'm still writing it! Ha! That being said, I just don't think I'm quite ready to put it to bed, so I'm working on one last part. It'll most likely be considerably shorter, but I don't feel like it's complete just yet.

Special thanks to **csinyfsan** for the suggestion of naming the baby Noah Andrew.

One of the reviewers had mentioned that a Brett/Severide relationship could be cute, so I included a little of that just for them. I'm sorry I can't single you out by name since you reviewed as a "guest" but I thought it would be nice to include a little something for someone who took the time to make a suggestion.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I've had a really great time writing this story. I am very sorry that it has taken me this long to update with the fourth and final chapter.

My work life sort of exploded on me. We have been short staffed for months but it got even worse when someone took a Leave Of Absence (during a black-out period, second year in a row - GRR!), leaving only myself and two others in our department. Unfortunately one of the other people I work with became ill and just recently came back to work, and now the other person is ill...so things have been hectic and tiring there.

There's also been the lack of Dawsey goodness lately. I know there is only so much time in each episode, but I'm really starting to think that there are so many characters that they are struggling to find a balance with what stories to tell. There have been a handful of times since the miscarriage I've though "Oh! This is the perfect opportunity for them to have a scene about the loss of their baby..." and then I wait. And wait. Nothing ever happens, which is leaving me disenchanted. There are certain "new" characters I'm just not particularly caring for and can't bring myself to get invested into their current story arcs...so I've now resorted to having _**Chicago Fire**_ marathons from the beginning of the show...it's a blessing and a curse because now I have more story ideas (and not enough time to really flesh them out at the moment!).

Anyway, that's my rant. I may start to work on other short stories to scratch the creative itch that I feel like the writers are missing.

Without further delay, here's the final part. I hope it's enjoyable!

* * *

Gabby's POV

I slowly wake up from my peaceful slumber. I'm exhausted and sore but blissfully happy. When I realize how quiet the master bedroom is, my eyes flutter open and slowly adjust to the dark room. Looking over to the left, the dim glow of the alarm clock allows me to see that Matt isn't in the bed next to me. Reaching over, I feel the exposed sheets. Cold to the touch. I look to my right at the bassinet that Matt set up on my side of the room. It's empty.

It takes me a minute to get out of our warm, soft bed. The doctor told us that it would take a few days for the post-birth tenderness to dissipate to the point where I could move around without a lot of discomfort. I just have to tough it out until then.

I make my way across the hall and peer into the nursery. It's empty. Not particularly surprising. Even though it's finished, we've agreed that the only thing it'll be used for will be diaper changing and clothes. For at least the first month, anyway.

I can see a dim glow coming from the living room on the main floor so I start to descend the stairs. I'm going to have to get Matt to bring a few more things from the second floor to the main floor so I don't have to go back and forth too many times through out the day. When I finally hit the bottom stair, I catch a small glimpse of Matt's reflection in a mirror hung on the wall, so I know exactly where to find him.

Quietly, I make my way over to the living room and stand in the doorway. I smile and rest my head against the frame.

Matt is sitting on the couch, one arm propped up on the side, resting his head against the back of the cushions. He has the faintest smile tugging on his lips as he's watching our son who is nestled protectively in the crook of his elbow. His right hand is hovering on the side of little Noah, his small fist tightly holding on to Matt's pinky finger.

It's quite possibly the sweetest sight I've ever seen.

"Watching your mommy bring you into this world was terrifying and exhilarating," he whispers. I can hear him, but barely. "Every day, I fall in love with her more than I ever thought possible. Then I watched her bring you into this world and I'm pretty sure my love for her increased ten-fold. I have no idea how she did it. I sure as hell couldn't have. Sorry, buddy, I'm going to work on this whole not cursing thing. Or at least, not in front of you. Might take me some time."

I chuckle from the door, then cover my mouth, hoping he hasn't heard me.

"I don't think I've ever been as proud of her as I have been these last twenty four hours. And she's given me a lot of reasons to be incredibly proud, so that's really saying something." He stops talking and seems to be thinking intently. "Huh. That's pretty much how old you are now, you know. Twenty four hours. It's already going by fast. Next we're going to be saying how many days old you are. Then weeks. Months. Years." He shakes his head, apparently not liking that idea. "Don't grow up too quickly, alright? It's not that I don't want to find out what your personality will be, or your sense of humor... I just want to enjoy this. We both do. It's special. One day, far in the future - if your mommy has it her way, we'll be in a nursing home - you'll know exactly how I feel right now, in this moment. You'll have a family of your own."

Matt moves his hand that our son is clinging to, his little arm moving with Matt's movements, refusing to let go. "But that's in many, many years. You have to enjoy your childhood. Don't be in a rush to grow up. It happens soon enough. Believe me. As kids, we wished away our childhoods thinking that it'd be so great to be an adult...then it happened and we all just wanted to go back in time. It's not so bad. Being a kid, I mean."

"So you miss being a kid?" I ask softly, stepping further into the room. At the sound of my voice, Matt looks over and smiles.

"Spying on us, were you?" He looks back to Noah. "Life lesson number one - women hear everything. Especially your mommy."

I ease myself slowly down onto the couch beside Matt and our son. "Answer my question," I smirk. "You miss being a kid?"

"Everyday," he smiles. "But now I get the next best thing. I get to watch this one grow up."

"My mom keeps saying there's nothing better than experiencing life through a child's eyes," I reach over and gently touch Noah's onesie-clad foot that he's kicked out from under the blanket. I feel Matt's eyes on me so I look over to him.

"You know the best part of it is?" He smiles. "We get to do it together."

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. "Yeah," I agree, but it's more of a whisper. I laugh and let out a shaky breath. "Hormones." Matt chuckles. "You know, it's crazy. Looking at him. He's finally here."

"You did good, babe," he smiles.

"No," I tell him. " _We_ did good. Just look at him. He's perfect."

We both look down at Noah and he stretches a little in Matt's arms. He makes a few discontent noises and then starts to fuss a little.

"It might be time for his next feeding," Matt tells me.

I nod and adjust myself on the couch, reaching up to undo to the buttons on my sleep shirt. I grab a throw pillow and use it to prop up my arm and when I think I'm good, Matt gently places our son into my arms, nestling his little head into the crook of my elbow.

* * *

Matt's POV

I watch as Gabby instinctively slips her hand behind our sons head and brings him closer to her breast to, I assume, latch on better.

"That's it," she whispers. Our son is looking up at her, mesmerized. She's glowing.

The sight of her breast, in any other situation, would get me all hot and bothered. Right now, in this situation, watching her feed our son, I swear I can feel my heart swelling with pride. A day ago, our lives were so different. It was still just the two of us. Now it's three.

"You're amazing."

She looks over at me, somewhat confused, but amused. "Why?"

I chuckle, tears springing to my eyes. I can't even blame hormones. "You say we did a good job, but it's you Gabby. You put your body through hell so this little guy could be here. And now that he is..." I laugh, but it's not because something is funny. It's because I'm awe-struck. "You are a natural. I see the way he looks at you. He knows you."

"He knows you too," she assures me softly. "When you went to get your sister and Violet from the waiting room at the hospital, I was just watching him in my arms. His eyes followed you. When you came back, I told you he smiled when he saw you." She smiles at the memory.

"The nurse said that was gas," I chuckle.

"I don't believe that," she tells me, a glimmer in her eyes. "We're a team, Matt. If you think I'm amazing, it's because you supported me and made me feel safe. There were a few times that I figured I was in over my head. I felt like an alien had invaded my body."

"You never told me that," I'm surprised. Maybe I shouldn't be, but I am.

She shakes her head and smiled slightly. "I didn't know how to tell you what I was feeling. I honestly didn't know how to put it into words. But in those moments that I was so overwhelmed and ready to fall apart, you seemed to sense it. That's the only explanation I have for it... You would just come sweeping into the room and you'd do something sweet, like bring home a bouquet of my favorite flowers, or pick up two pints of ice cream instead of just one. You would tell me I was the most beautiful woman in the world -"

"You are."

"See? Just like that. You would say it and I knew you meant it. Something that comes so natural to you would just calm me down somehow. You would say or do something that would focus me." She looks down at Noah and her eyes meet his. I watch them and my heart is so happy and full that I feel like I could just burst. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she continues. I have the most perfect and healthy baby boy in my arms and a husband who is already the best Daddy."

 _Daddy._ People have been calling me that all day. All the guys from 51, our families, the nurses at the hospital, Gabby. I chuckle. "I really am a Daddy now, aren't I?"

Gabby smiles and a small laugh escapes her lips. "And I'm a Mommy."

I smile and move to sit closer to her. "It's been a long time coming." She leans forward slowly, careful of Noah who is still feeding. I take her hint and move my arm around her. She slowly moves back and snuggles into me, her head resting against my chest.

"He's tired," I say softly watching Noah's eyes close, reaching out to run my finger down his cheek.

Gabby nods against my chest, attempting to conceal a yawn. "Aren't you?"

I chuckle. "I didn't know tired could feel this good."

Gabby laughs softly. "I'll remind you of that in a year."

"Please do," I challenge, resting my head on top of Gabby's. "Thank you for giving me the best Christmas gift of my life."

Gabby chuckles softly. "No trouble at all."

I laugh. "So...how are you going to top it next year?" She moves her head out from under my chin and looks up at me with a twinkle in her eye and I'm sure a smart ass comment is on the tip of her tongue. I hold up my one hand that is not nestled behind her. "It's only fair. I have to top our anniversary year after year so now you get to top Christmas year after year."

"I guess it'll all depend on what you get me for our anniversary," she smirks and then leans her head back against my chest.

It's not long before we're all sleeping soundly, cuddled together. Our little family.

* * *

 _One year later, Christmas Eve_

Gabby's POV

Matt and I both tip toe down the stairs as quietly and quickly as possible. We make a beeline for the couch and both throw ourselves onto the comfy cushions in complete exhaustion.

"Well, I'd say that Noah's first birthday party was a success," Matt mumbles, his eyes slipping shut.

"Never in a million years did I think we'd have a kid with Christmas Eve as a birthday," I sigh. "We may have to celebrate on a different day next year."

" _May_?" Matt looks at me with one eye open. "I said that we need to do that this year." I shake my head almost violently. He holds one hand up in mock surrender. "I know, I know. There's only one first birthday."

"That's right!" I said a little louder than what I had intended. I cringe a little and look to the monitor, praying that Noah didn't hear me and wake up.

Matt smirks. "And here I was worried about all the sugar Noah was ingesting. I should've been paying more attention to how much you had."

"Shut up," I giggle, tossing a throw pillow at him. Then I look around at the mess and groan. "I have to clean this up," I say and move to stand, but Matt stops me and pulls me back into his side.

"Just leave it," he whispers to me. "We've been going non-stop all day. Rest for a minute."

It was true. I had run a few errands this morning, stopping to grab the cake on the way home and then we'd started with the final prep before the afternoon party. There were a lot of Noah's friends from our _Mommy and Me_ class, friends from the park, the neighborhood kids as well as Chris and Cindy's kids, Violet and all the nieces and nephews on my side of the family. And of course our family and friends.

So many people had been coming and going all day, celebrating with us. The last of our guests left at seven and we immediately set out to get back into our normal nightly routine. Matt started piling the trash into hefty bags and I immediately put Noah in the bath, washing him of all the sticky icing he'd managed to get almost all over his hands and face, and even on his tummy. Matt had heard my laughter echoing from the bathroom as I watched Noah splash happily in the bath water, bubbles flying everywhere. He'd stopped cleaning up and come to join us in the bathroom, kneeling down to play with Noah and his tug boats. Then it was story time. That was Matt's nightly ritual with Noah when we weren't on shift. He would sit in the glider that sat beside the window in the nursery, Noah on his lap, reading a book. Usually by the time he was half way through, Noah's eyes were closed and he was off in dreamland.

But tonight was not usual. Our routine, which we thrived on, was off schedule thanks to the birthday party and copious amounts of sugar. Three stories in, Matt and I were exhausted and Noah was just starting to nod off. It was almost nine pm, way past Noah's bedtime, and I felt like a walking zombie.

So moments like this - on the couch, wrapped in Matt's arms...I cherish. These moments are fewer and further between now that we're parents, but that seems to make them that much more special. More luxurious, maybe. Even if we are dressed in sweat pants and have stains of baby food and puke all over our t-shirts.

"We survived," Matt says quietly. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you still think tired feels good?" I ask him barely able to contain my smirk.

"What?" He chuckles.

"You said it almost exactly a year ago. You 'didn't know tired could feel this good.'"

"I did, didn't I?" he cringes. "I think I must've been blissfully happy and completely unaware of just how sleep deprived we'd be."

I turn into his chest and laugh, trying to muffle the sound. "Two years ago, we could be at the bar until two in the morning and not think twice about it."

He tries to hold back his laughter but fails. "And now we call it a good night when we're relaxing on the couch in our pajamas at eight pm."

"It has been the best year, though, hasn't it?"

Matt nods in agreement. "It's gone by quickly."

"I can't believe how fast. It was like one day he was this tiny little baby and then I blinked and he was crawling around getting into everything."

Matt kisses my temple and pulls me closer to him. We sit like this for a few minutes, silently staring at the Christmas tree that's all lit up. Noah's ornament is hung slightly below our daughter's...three years later and it was still hard to think about how we'd lost her. Every once in a while, Matt or I will bring her up out of the blue, wonder what she'd be like...what milestones she'd be reaching. Sometimes it's spurred on by something that Noah does...wondering if Elizabeth would've done the same.

I feel a slight nudge in my side and I glance up at Matt. He's looking at me, his eyes are twinkling.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

He leans down and quickly presses a kiss to my lips. When he pulls back, he answers my question. "I think we should have another."

I'm stunned into silence which he misunderstands and immediately tries to back peddle.

"I mean, I'm ready if you are. _When_ you are." He shakes his head. "I mean -" I stand up and he stops talking. "Where are you going?"

I walk over the tree and pick up a small gift bag I had tucked behind some gifts earlier in the day.

I walk back over to the couch and sit down, facing him this time, holding the bag tightly in my hands. I nodded at the baby monitor. "You asked me last year how I was going to top him as a Christmas gift." I take a deep breath and hand him the bag.

"Are you sure you want to have me open a Christmas gift when I've just told you I'm ready to have another baby whenever you are...?"

I laugh and nod at the bag. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth and wait. He slowly pulls out the tissue paper and then reaches inside the small bag for the tiny object at the bottom.

He looks confused as he stares at the piece of plastic.

I laugh and take it from his hands, taking the cap off and turning it over to show him. The realization of what it is slowly dawns on him and he looks up at me. "Is this what I think it is?"

I nod, slowly at first and then faster as my own excitement finally bubbles to the surface.

He pulls me into him, kissing me with love and passion. When we separate, the smile seems permanently glued to his face. "You're sure it's accurate?"

I laugh and nod again. "There's three more positive tests in the trash upstairs. I thought putting all four of the tests I took in the bag would be a little much."

"We're pregnant?" I keep nodding. "How long have you known?" he asks me.

"Officially since this morning," I smile. "I just assumed I was tired because of Noah keeping us busy. Then last night, I got sick after dinner. I thought it was odd because I felt mostly fine before and after I threw up...just figured it wasn't sitting right. But this morning...when you were making that coffee...woof."

He smiles and chuckles slightly. "I'm going to throw it all out."

"I know you would," I cup his face in my hands and bring his lips to meet mine. "But don't be wasteful. Just go brew it and drink it downstairs. Then make sure you brush your teeth and spray some cologne before you get near me."

He laughs. "Yes, ma'am!" He looks down between us and brings his hand to rest on my once again flat tummy. Pretty soon there will be a bump there. My hand rests on top of his. "So, when do you think we're going to be meeting this little one?"

I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "First week or so of September."

"Good," he nods. "We shouldn't get snowed in at the firehouse then."

I laugh. "Don't even joke, Casey," I warn. "This time there's gonna be lots of drugs involved. I have every intention of making up for the first missed opportunity."

He smiles. "Whatever you want," he says. He places another kiss on my lips then suddenly pulls away. His eyes are sparkling again. "Noah is going to be an awesome big brother."

I nod. "Yeah. He is." I smile and thread our fingers together. "So last year I gave birth to your son for an awesome Christmas gift...and this year we found out about this little one," my hand moves Matt's hand across my belly, getting my point across.

"Mmmhmm," he nods. "Gives you another year to figure out how you're going to outdo yourself again," and now he's chuckling.

"Glad I have a head start on planning," I joke. "But it does beg the question...how are you going to outdo yourself for our anniversary _this_ year." I watch him closely, loving the fact that he's squirming.

The man may be my husband, the love and light of my life, but I'm a competitor and damn it, I love to win.

"Well what would you like?" he asks me.

I pretend to think it over for a moment, but really, it's the answer most women would have. "Brad Pitt, George Clooney, and the two Ryan's. Gosling and Reynolds," I tell him seriously. His mouth opens and closes a few times. I giggle then push myself up from the couch, deciding the mess can wait. I take him by his hand and start leading him to the stairs, and up to our bedroom. "You've still got a week to figure it out," I wink. "You're creative."

"I've got a few ideas," he tells me, not protesting as I lead him up the stairs.

"Maybe you can try a few ideas out on me tonight?" I say it so innocently but suddenly, when we reach the top of the stairs, he easily lifts me into his arms and carries me, bridal style, the rest of the way to our bedroom. He silences my giggles with loving kisses.

The End.

* * *

I could probably keep writing this story, but I think this is a pretty good place to leave it. I had originally planned for this story to be a relatively short and simple one shot. Things kind of spiraled out of control from there and here I am, four parts later. LOL

Anyway, I hope this story was a piece of fluff you all enjoyed.


End file.
